A Bewitching Life
by thomthom830
Summary: Sequel to Rediscovery. Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein navigate the next phase of their lives. How will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I decided that I love Newt and Tina too much and I can't stop writing them. I know the last chapter of my first fic _Rediscovery_ ended rather abruptly, and I do apologize for that, but here is the sequel to that! Read on and let me know!

Thank you!

Chapter One

"No, you have to," she said. "You don't have a choice," she shook her head. Tina Goldstein stared down the small Bowtruckle and it seemed like she was losing.

She and the creature had been in an argument for almost five minutes because Pickett did not want to be left with the other Bowtruckles.

The small green creature responded to Tina's statement by sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry in her direction.

"That was very rude," Tina said as she put her hands on her hips.

Newt Scamander came around the corner, carrying a well-used bucket in each hand. "Is he still giving you trouble?"

Tina nodded. "Yes. He refuses to be left with the others. Even when I insisted it was just going to be for a few hours," Tina told Newt. "I'll take the buckets back to the shed; you talk to him."

"No, you can leave them. I'll bring them 'round when we're done with our chat," he said before kissing Tina on the cheek.

"I'm all healed up, Newt. I can certainly carry two _empty_ buckets," she said.

"You just go and relax," Newt told her. "I'll be along in a moment."

Tina rolled her eyes, but smiled and then left to give Newt and Pickett some time to talk.

Newt set the buckets down and allowed Pickett to climb into his hand.

"You know very well that I have not replaced you with Tina," he said to the creature. "And she also loves you very much," he added. "So, you need to cut her some slack. And that isn't a suggestion."

The Bowtruckle pouted and sat on the man's shoulder with his arms crossed. He chirped angrily.

"Pickett, I am _not_ replacing you," he said again. "I would _never_ do that," he said with a smile. "I know it was just you and me for a long, _long_ time. But now we have Tina, too. And you know it'll be a good thing. You know I'm planning to propose to her. Do you think she'll say yes?"

He looked around quickly, checking for Tina, before pulling out a small opal ring in a thin silver band to show to Pickett. Both Dougal and the Niffler moved closer to investigate the ring as well.

"You can look at it, but you must promise not to steal it…I'm talking to you," Newt said to the Niffler as he held it out.

The Niffler sniffed and Dougal nodded. Both of them appeared to approve of it.

"What do _you_ think, Pickett?"

He continued to pout.

"Well, I'm going to ask her with or without your permission, Pickett," Newt said with a shrug. "And that is why you have to stay down here tonight. I was hoping it was just going to be the two of us."

For the last six months, Newt had been spending time promoting his book and watching over Tina's recovery. She's spent a few weeks at St. Mungo's just to be on the safe side, but then she was sent home.

Tina hadn't let Queenie abandon her husband and had sent her off when she was out of the woods. That had left Newt as Tina's caretaker and he had taken the position very seriously.

Now, they were sharing a cottage on the north edge of the Scamander Family property. Tina helped look after the creatures while she remained on leave from MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic.

Newt knew that wasn't going to last much longer. Tina Goldstein needed to be doing something; she wasn't good at sitting on her hands. And especially since Grindelwald was still at large. The Aurors from all over Europe that had been captured that night still hadn't been rescued.

The Ministry of Magic was still in a state of disarray since they now knew their Head Auror was under the Imperius Curse for a year, at least, and they were obviously short-staffed since they were missing half a dozen Aurors. They'd already tried to get Tina back to work for them, but Newt had put his foot down. He knew Tina was going to need the time to heal properly before she ran off again.

But in the last six months, Grindelwald had been lying low. Dumbledore had given him a run for his money and now they could only sit and wait for what he was doing next.

Newt was broken from his thoughts when Pickett tried to take the ring out of his hands.

"Oh, no, you don't," Newt said, securing the ring back into his waistcoat pocket. "I'm going to ask her tonight, Pickett, and I need the ring to do so."

He'd had it for a while. They'd been in Australia when Tina was okayed for travel. They'd gone after an Antipodean Opaleye that needed to be tagged and brought to another location with a better chance of finding food. Tina had helped Newt care for it and they were able to relocate it back to New Zealand where it would have a valley to itself.

Newt was fascinated by how easily the dragon had taken to Tina and vice versa. And the opal ring was representative of that trip.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking at Dougal.

The Demiguise nodded and patted Newt on the arm.

Newt wasn't totally certain that the creatures understood what it all really meant, but he did know that they liked having her around. All of them seemed to enjoy her presence – and they really liked when she would sing. Newt never told her that he'd heard her, she'd hate that, but he did like to listen in when he had the chance.

"I'm not nervous, you know," he said. "It just…it's time, don't you think?" Newt said aloud.

Dougal nodded again.

"I suppose I should go get cleaned up. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight. You'll all behave? You won't try to escape?" he asked directly to the Niffler.

The Niffler appeared to shrug.

"I s'pose I'll have to accept that," Newt said. "You'll watch the Occamy hatchlings?" he asked Dougal.

Dougal nodded once more, then disappeared into thin air.

"All right…okay…I am going to go now. I'm not really nervous, you know," he said again. "None of you believe me, do you?"

…

Sitting down at the restaurant, across the table from Tina, Newt was trying to calm the nervous feeling inside himself. He was also trying to force himself to focus on what Tina was saying, but it all seemed to be a buzzing sound in his ears. He realized that she'd stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly; she must have asked a question.

"Newt?" she asked with a concerned frown. "What's the matter?"

Newt smiled, trying to play off the fact that he didn't hear the original question.

"I'm fine. I was – my mind was elsewhere – what were you saying? I'm so sorry," Newt said.

Tina was still giving him a concerned look. "You don't look well, Newt. We should go so you can lie down," she shook her head. "I'll get the check," she said as she stuck her hand out to catch the waiter's attention.

"No, really, I am fine," he said down into his salad plate.

"I don't believe you," Tina said back.

The waiter arrived a moment later. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes, we would like…"

"The dessert menu, please," Newt interrupted her.

The waiter gave a polite bow. "Of course. I'll be back shortly." With another bow, he was gone.

Tina tipped her head to the side. "Newt, I knew you well enough to know when something is wrong. You're back to not making eye contact and…"

"Oh my! You're Newt Scamander!" a wizard said as he approached their table.

Newt still wasn't used to his fame. His book had sold out multiple times and it had been recently approved as a textbook for Hogwarts students. And everyone seemed to know his name due to the blasted posters and news articles that he was forced by Obscurus Books to do.

"I am, but we are actually…"

"If it wouldn't be a bother, would you sign something for my daughter? She would never forgive me if I didn't at least ask you," the wizard said.

It was impossible to say no. "I, well…of course," Newt said as he accepted the piece of parchment and a quill from the wizard. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Aurelia," he said.

"Lovely," Tina smiled.

"She just loves your book, sir. I think she's been through it at least a half-dozen times. Are you going to have any new editions?"

"He's working on it, but I insisted he stop to eat something tonight," Tina laughed. "How old is your daughter?"

"She'll be eleven in one month's time," the man said. "She's thrilled to be going to Hogwarts this coming September."

"Ah, wonderful," Tina replied.

"She'll love it, I'm certain," Newt told him.

"Just wait 'til I've told Aurelia that I met Mr. Newt Scamander and his lovely wife. She'll be so astounded. You know, she wants to be a Magizoologist when she's finished with school," he told Newt.

"Well, I'm sure she'll have a few ideas in her head before deciding…" Newt started.

The wizard shook his head. "No, I don't think she'll be changing her mind anytime soon, Mr. Scamander. We've already got her a couple of Kneazles to look after and they're thriving so far."

"Wonderful first pets for a child," Newt said. "Well, you tell Aurelia that I'll be on the lookout for her book in a few years' time," Newt smiled warmly. He couldn't help but be flattered by the fact that he'd inspired someone to go into Magizoology.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to interrupt your dinner so rudely, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander," he said before bowing. "My daughter will be simply ecstatic," he said once again before shaking Newt's hand and moving away.

The gentleman had been enough of a distraction for Newt that he was able to gather himself and his thoughts. Newt smiled at Tina across the table.

"Well, that was very nice," Tina said. "I would think you'll see a lot of budding Magizoologists in the future," she added.

"Maybe they'll be able to teach me a thing or two," he chuckled.

"You should be so lucky," Tina teased him. "Maybe you should think of doing a lecture at Hogwarts. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would welcome it. And the students would…"

"Probably find it all exceptionally boring," he told her.

"No! You heard that man. His daughter ate it all up and wants more, Newt. And since your book is going to be required for first years, maybe they'd like you to come introduce it."

"Care of Magical Creatures isn't a required class until third year, though…"

"Think about it, will you?"

"I will," Newt replied. "So, I was hoping to ask you something tonight…" 

The waiter appeared out of nowhere carrying an envelope. "This just arrived for you, miss," he said as he handed it to Tina.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted it.

The waiter disappeared once more and Tina read the front.

"It's from Queenie and Jacob and its marked 'urgent'," she said as she tore into it. She read it quickly and a delighted smile lit up her face. "They're having a baby."

Newt was silent for a moment, processing it all and realizing that he'd just missed his chance.

"A baby! Well, isn't that just wonderful!" he said. "We should see about going to visit them," he added.

"Do you think we could? Do you have the time?" Tina asked.

"We will make the time," he replied. "When would you like to go?"

"Well, I should reply to her and see what their plans are before we decide. What do you think?" she asked as another waiter brought them each a copy of the dessert menu.

"I'm sorry, Newt. You had started to ask me something before the letter arrived. What was it?" she asked.

"I, um…" he began. He hadn't been like this around her in ages, but the nervousness had come back full force that night. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to split a single dessert with me or if we should each get our own to share?" he asked.

"Let's each get something different so we get two desserts," Tina smiled. "If you're feeling up to it."

"Oh, I'm fine, fine," Newt said as he busied himself looking over the menu in his hands.

"Do you want to see if we can catch a picture tonight as well?" Tina asked. "I'm so glad I'm allowed out now. I was starting to go stir crazy," she smiled.

"That sounds…yes…why don't we see what's on?" he said. "I'll have the cheesecake, please," he told the waiter. "And another bottle of wine, I think."

Tine eyed him curiously. She never knew him to be much of a drinker and that would be the second bottle for their table. And he'd had much of the first one as well.

"And for you, miss?" the waiter smiled flirtatiously at her to which she was totally oblivious. Newt caught the man's eye, however, and the waiter's expression became stoic.

"I think I would like a slice of the triple layer chocolate cake, please," she said before handing him the menu. "Thank you."

Tina waited until they were alone again.

"What is the matter?" she asked bluntly. "I don't need to have Queenie's powers to see that the wheels are spinning up there, Newton Scamander."

"I assure you, Porpetina, I am fine," he said before finishing his glass of wine in one long drink.

…

Newton Scamander, you need to help me here. You _need_ to walk upright," Tina said through gritted teeth as she did her best to keep him vertical while they exited the restaurant and walked down the street. "Just long enough to get around the corner."

"You are so beautiful, Tina," he said in a slurred voice. He was not his usual self still, and now to boot, he was drunk. He was tripping over his own feet as he moved.

And Tina was not pleased. "Yes, Newt, you've said that a few times already tonight," she said tiredly. She just needed to get him to the alleyway so they could apparate home.

Newt stumbled again over nothing and Tina somehow managed to keep him from falling on his freckled face by catching him around the middle.

"Please, focus on moving forward, Newt," she told him. "I…" she sighed as he caught a fit of the giggles. "You will be going straight to bed when we arrive home."

At last, they had arrived at the alley and Tina all but shoved him down into it to get him off the street. She had never seen him like this and it worried her. But if she could just get him home, she could at least him contained and safe.

She brought him straight into their cottage and she pulled blue coat from his body as she moved him forward towards their bedroom.

"Into the bedroom with you," she told him as he paused outside their door.

He didn't move.

She sighed and pulled him by his wrist as if he were a child.

Inside the bedroom that they had shared since Tina had come home from St. Mungo's, Tina began to undo the buttons of his waistcoat. He tried to catch her hands and stop her, but Tina was focused on her mission. She brushed against the waistcoat's pocket and felt something tucked into it. Without pulling the object out, she felt it. A ring. And suddenly, it all became clear to her and all of the anger she was feeling towards him subsided.

"C'mon Newt, let's get your shoes off," she said gently as she pushed him into a seated position on the bed.

"No, I need…the creatures…feed…" he said tiredly as his head fell against her abdomen. She waved her wand and his shoes came off and were set neatly in the corner.

"You lie down and sleep this off, please," she said before placing a kiss on his forehead.

She got him to lie down, but he had a hand on her hip. "Come to bed," he said with his eyes half-closed.

"I'm going to feed the creatures," she said as she stepped free of his hand. "Just say here, Newt. It'll be all right," he said soothingly.

His eyelids closed fully and Tina knew he was totally asleep. She pressed another light kiss on his forehead and pulled the blankets up and over him before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Some hours later, Newt awoke in the middle of the night with a splitting headache and a dry mouth that felt like he'd been eating sand for several days. He was in the darkness of their bedroom and heard the sounds of Tina sleeping peacefully to his right.

Turning to his nightstand on the left, he found a glass of water and a note that he struggled to read in the dim light of the room.

 _Our creatures are fed._

 _And – yes. If that's what you're worried about._

– _T._

He looked himself over with a furrowed brow and found that he was still fully-dressed. He felt for the waistcoat pocket and the ring he'd bought was still inside it. He knew he had made a total fool of himself earlier in the evening, but somehow she still took care of him, of their creatures, and was still willing to say yes to him when he asked her. With those thoughts, he chugged the glass of water and curled up around Tina to go back to sleep once more.

….

Author's note: so…how do you like this one so far? Lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: My sincerest apologies for the delay in posting. I had to make a couple of adjustments to this chapter and then I had other things come up.

I'm so glad that some of you are following Newt & Tina on this journey still! Yay!

Chapter 2

"…No, I did not ask Tina," Newt said to the creatures the following morning. He still had a slight headache that throbbed when he moved but he considered it retribution for acting like an idiot the night before. "But you all know that, don't you?"

Dougal shrugged and disappeared while the Niffler scampered away. Newt stared at Pickett who remained unusually quiet.

"What did Tina say to you last night?" he asked, knowing full-well that the creature wouldn't be able to really tell him anything. Newt shook his head. "Never mind."

He moved out of the shed, leaving Pickett sitting on his desk looking smug.

Tina woke up to an empty bed and knew that Newt was going to try to avoid her. But she was going to _make_ him talk, even if it wasn't about the piece of jewelry had had been carrying around.

She pulled on a sweater and combed through her hair with her fingers. She had started to let it grow out and it was a bit crazier than usual. Once she'd gone through all that, she moved out of the bedroom and into the living room where the case lay open.

Down in the case, she pulled on her boots and found Pickett still sitting on Newt's desk.

"Good morning, friend," Tina smiled.

The Bowtruckle gave an exasperated chirp.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't he?" Tina replied. "Shall I assume you're still upset with Newt and I?"

He tapped his leafy foot.

"Well, that is unfortunate. I should have thought you would be thrilled that you're going to be an uncle – Queenie is having a baby. And baby Kowalski would probably love to meet you, but if you're going to act like this…" Tina trailed off, hoping to coax him in any way possible. "Just think about it, Pickett," she smiled.

Tina stepped out of the shed and ventured further into the case, scanning the different enclosures to find Newt. She spotted him a moment later, talking to the Erumpent.

"…I must have acted like a total fool," she heard him say as he petted the Erumpent. The creature snorted. "And I don't remember anything. But she didn't just leave me there. She brought me home and put me to bed. And I'm to be the one looking after her while her shoulder continues to heal and I was going to ask her but she was just so beautiful and I was so nervous," he said. "And then the waiter was flirting with her and then we found out that the Kowalskis are expecting and…everything just seemed like a perfect excuse to not ask her to marry me," he sighed. "I'm a coward and…" the Erumpent snorted, disagreeing with him. "Thank you," he patted her horn. "But she did write me a rather encouraging note. I think we'll be going to New York soon, to see Queenie and Jacob and no, you won't be seeing Central Park any time soon, young lady," he said with a crooked grin and a chuckle.

Tina let out an involuntary chuckle of her own and alerted Newt to her presence. Newt continued to grin and he turned pink around his freckles.

"How much of that did you hear?" Newt asked.

Tina shook her head. "Just the bit about Central Park," she lied. And Newt knew she was lying, but both chose to ignore it. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling this morning. You were a bit out of hit last night."

"I do believe that last thing there was an understatement of monumental proportions," Newt told her.

"Well, I did learn that Newton Scamander can't hold his liquor," Tina said. "Something we all must learn at some point," she said. "I learned my own lesson a long time ago when I had too much giggle water when we were celebrating a case we'd closed."

"Does this headache ever go away?" he asked.

"Eventually, yes. But we should get you some…" Tina started but was stopped by Dougal tugging on her sleeve. "Good morning, Dougal. Is something the matter?"

Both Newt and Tina were quiet as they watched Dougal point back towards the shed. They heard a very faint knocking.

"Someone at the front door?" Tina said.

"Let's go find out who it is and get some breakfast."

…

"I do feel as though I should tell you, I think we'll be going to New York rather soon and probably again in a few months' time. We received word that Tina's sister and brother-in-law are expecting their first child," Newt told Mr. Worme.

The two men were seated outside a small Muggle café in London. Mr. Worme had requested the meeting that morning and Newt hesitantly left Tina alone. Since that night seven weeks ago, Mr. Worme had taken over handling the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ press personally and Newt hadn't seen Isadora since.

"New York…hmmm…" Mr. Worme repeated. "You _do_ have rather a lot of previously scheduled events, Newt."

"Could we perhaps negotiate these events? Maybe we could reschedule them?" Newt asked. "It is very important that Tina is with her sister as she is her only family and they are very close," Newt explained to Mr. Worme.

Mr. Worme sat back in his chair and looked thoughtful.

Newt could read the expression on Mr. Worme's face and his smile fell. "You don't think it would be possible to reschedule some of the events?" Newt asked.

"Perhaps she could make the trip on her own?" Mr. Worme suggested. "I've already had to call a lot of favors and pull a lot of strings, Newt. And with the days we lost when you went off before…"

"I know that Tina and I are rather unorthodox and…"

"Newt, it's just out of the question at this time when you go later, we can probably work something out, she _will_ have to go on her own," Mr. Worme said.

Newt sat back in his own chair and nodded solemnly. He knew at this point he would be able to argue his way out of things.

"I _am_ sorry, Newt. But we do occasionally have to adhere to the rules…" Mr. Worme said.

Newt forced a small smile. "Of course," he replied. "Well, I should be g…" he said as he rose from his chair slightly.

"Newt, we actually have an even for you tomorrow and you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow. That is why I called you here today," Mr. Worme said.

Newt sat back down in his chair. He was disappointed but it really shouldn't have surprised him.

Mr. Worme _had_ done many things for him to ensure that scheduled events were rearranged so he could look after Tina uninterrupted. But now Tina was better and life had to go on.

"You'll be headed to Barcelona. I have a portkey secured," he said.

"Barcelona?" Newt repeated.

"Yes, Barcelona," Mr. Worme said with a smile. "Have you been there before?"

"Just a quick stopover a few years ago. How long will I be there?" Newt replied. This was not what he wanted to do.

"Four days. Maybe a week, tops," he replied to Newt. "Tina is well-healed, correct? She should be fine to stay by herself?"

"Well, I should think that, well, um, yes, but…" Newt stuttered.

"I don't think that Tina should go with you. You know people will talk and we don't want to have anything negative, do we?"

"No, I suppose we don't," he said as he began to work out what he was going to say to Tina when he returned home that night.

"Be to Obscurus Books by 9:30 tomorrow morning; our portkey leaves at 10," Mr. Worme told him.

"Will do," Newt stood as Mr. Worme did. "Thank you, sir," Newt said. "I shall see you tomorrow morning, then."

Mr. Worme popped his hat back upon his head and waved goodbye to Newt. He was gone a moment later.

Newt sighed deeply. He did not want to leave Tina by herself, even though he knew she'd be fine. This was never what he'd envisioned for the two of them.

Newt shook his head. Why was he getting himself all worked up?

…

Newt found Tina down in the case when he returned. She was working to make the Moon-calf enclosure larger. The four little ones were growing every day and their space was running low. He removed his coat and hung it on the hook before leaning on the doorframe to watch.

She was making quick work of the fencing and she talked to them while she was doing it. He smiled as she then began to hum the Ilvermorny School song.

"So…what did Mr. Worme want?" Tina asked him as she finally turned around to look at him.

"How did you know I was back?" Newt asked.

Tina laughed. "All the Moon-calves turned to look at you," she told him. "So, where are they sending you?" she asked.

Newt sighed deeply once more. "Barcelona," he said rather unhappily.

"Barcelona? Well, that should be very enjoyable, don't you think? Have you been there before?" she asked while she finished the adjustments. "Why do you look _so_ unhappy?"

"Well, Mr. Worme has decided that I'm to go alone," he told her. "But I'm going to make sure this is the only time this happens."

Tina nodded. "I knew this was going to be the case," she said with her hands on her hips

"You did?"

"I knew I wouldn't be able to go everywhere with you," Tina said.

"Well, I don't like it," Newt told her.

"That's very nice of you, Newt. But you do need to follow their rules. They made several compromises for us when you _refused_ to leave my side while I was recovering," she said.

"I'll have to take the case with me," he said.

"I know," she nodded again. "You know I'll be all right, don't you?" Tina added.

"Of course you will be," he said. "Have you heard back from Queenie yet?" Newt asked, changing the subject.

"No, but I did get a letter from Madame Picquery. She wants a meeting with me as soon as possible. She's learned I'm able to travel, so I'm leaving for New York tomorrow morning. She's arranged a portkey from the Ministry of Magic. I sent a letter to follow up with Queenie and Jacob but I don't think they'll get it before I get there. So, it'll be a total surprise," Tina said.

"I suppose you're happy to be going home," Newt said as he looked down at the ground.

Tina cocked an eyebrow. "I'm going to get sappy on you now, Newt Scamander. You know how I feel about you," she said with a smile.

Newt's face finally broke into a grin and Tina walked over to him and placed a kiss on his freckled cheek.

"It's not going to be forever, you know," she said. "You can come to New York whenever you're done with Barcelona or we'll meet back here or….what?"

"My optimism is growing on you," he said.

"Yes," she laughed. "It's catching. Now those Moon-calf pups are expecting you so you had better get a move on," she pointed to the eager creatures at the fence. They were watching Newt expectantly.

"Oh, dear. I mustn't keep them waiting any longer. What would I do without you?" he said.

"Well, you'll never have to wonder again," Tina said. "You and me – we're a team now."

With an additional kiss on the cheek, Tina was gone into the shed.

…

"I don't understand, why won't Mr. Worme allow Tina to go with you to Barcelona?" Agatha Scamander, Newt's mother asked over dinner.

"Not everyone is as… _accepting_ …as you, Mum," Newt said. "Some are put-off that we're not married."

"It's really fine, Agatha," Tina started. "I, well, I'm going to New York tomorrow. Queenie wrote me; she's expecting," she smiled.

"So soon?! Well, of course!" Agatha laughed and Artemis choked a bit on his bite of food.

He recovered quickly. "Please give them our kindest regards," he said to Tina. "I think that Jacob is a good man, even if he is a Muggle."

Both Newt and Tina knew the truthfulness of that statement.

"I will also be meeting with Madame Picquery while I'm there. That's actually the reason for the urgency of my visit," she said.

Agatha and Artemis shared a look and then they both turned back to Newt and Tina.

"Are you moving back to New York permanently?" Agatha asked.

"Mum…"

"She is! Oh, dear! And you two – you know? Over?"

Newt flushed pink all over and Tina stared uncomfortably down at her hands in her lap.

"No," Newt said as he stared fixedly on the peas on his plate. "Well, maybe we are now…" he added sarcastically.

"No, we are very much together."

Agatha let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! So what do you need to see the President about?"

"I don't know; the letter was incredibly vague. I was simply told that I was going to need to leave via portkey tomorrow. And I don't know how long I'll be there. Depends on how Queenie is doing, really."

"What'll I do without the both of you?" Agatha asked.

Newt chuckled. "Now I know that isn't a serious question," Newt said. "You can visit with Theseus. He's going to continue to need a lot of assistance."

Theseus Scamander was still a patient at St. Mungo's. He was undergoing various treatments and rehabilitation to help him recover from the long term effects of the Imperius Curse. He had made leaps and bounds, but his mind would never really be the same.

"I'm going to miss the both of you so much," Agatha said.

"Aggie, will you please calm down?" Artemis asked his wife. "This is hardly the first time Newt's gone off and you've done quite well. And they're going to see the world."

"Separately," Agatha added flatly.

"Agatha…" Artemis said in a warning tone.

"For now," Tina said brightly.

Newt nodded in agreement. "Just for now."

He hoped.

…

That night, as Tina and Newt packed their luggage for their journeys, Newt was playfully getting into Tina's way all around their bedroom. He'd bump into her and mutter an apology through a slight grin. But the fourth time he tried that, Tina bumped her hip into his and laughed.

"Did you need something?" she asked flirtatiously.

Newt smiled goofily at her as he sat down on the bed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Newt," she said as she bent to give him a quick peck on his lips. But as she tried to step away, he caught her hand in his and held her there in place. Without breaking eye contact with her, he slipped the ring from his pocket onto her finger.

"Will you marry me?" he ask simply.

"Yes."

…

Author's Note: As always, let me know what your thoughts are!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3

"You'll be safe?" Agatha asked.

"Of course. I don't go out looking for trouble," Newt said.

Tina chuckled, then quieted herself but continued to smile.

"Al right, even I can admit that it seems to find me no matter what," Newt nodded. "But I can only speak for myself. Tina will have to make her own excuses," he grinned.

"Someday, you'll have to come to New York with Newt and me. I think you'd like it," Tina said to Agatha and Artemis.

"Eh, we're too old to travel," Artemis put his arm around his wife.

"Speak for yourself, old man," Agatha teased.

"My darling wife, perhaps we should allow Newt and Tina to say goodbye to one another in private?" Artemis suggested. "How about I cook us up a full English breakfast?"

"You're going to cook?"

"I can cook!"

"I shall believe it when I see it, sir," Agatha replied.

"To the kitchen, then, my dear! Have safe travels. Write us when you can," Artemis said before pulling Agatha out of the room.

"Your parents are just…"

"Incredibly embarrassing?"

"Wonderful," Tina said in a dazed kind of way. "It's kinda how I remember Mama and Papa, too. But I could just be making' it up now. I made up a lotta stories for Queenie…"

Newt opened up his mouth, but Tina stopped him.

"She _always_ knew. But she didn't care," she answered him.

"That's very nice, though, Tina."

'I just wanted her to have good memories of them. Not the ones when they were sick," she shrugged.

"We'll tell my Mum and Dad about our engagement when we get back, Tina," he said. "You know we have to wait."

Tina nodded. "We'd never get outta here," she laughed as she got teary-eyed. "Mercy Lewis, I said I wasn't going to do this."

"What?" Newt asked, brows furrowed in an attempt to figure her out.

Tina sniffled and wiped away the stray tear that was making its way down her cheek.

"Oh, dear. Tears of joy that you're getting rid of me?" he said to make her laugh which they both did.

"Stop it. You know I'm going to miss you," Tina sniffled again.

"Consider it a vacation…no Nifflers stealing your jewelry and no Bowtruckles chirping in your ear…"

"I'm gonna miss all that, too…" she said. "Well, I can probably go without chasing down my earrings…" she shrugged.

"Okay, let's both smile and hope it sticks," he said. "You go take care of Queenie and I'll make my rounds. And keep me posted about whatever Madame President has to say," he told her, forcing himself not to hang onto her so she couldn't leave.

"I will," she affirmed. "And you go educate Spain on the magical creatures of the world," she said. "And please don't fall in love with any of the beautiful Spanish women while you're there."

"How could I?" he replied before they both moved together to kiss. It began innocently enough, but both stepped back a moment later, breathing hard, after getting more serious.

"I need to let you go before I run off with you and no one'll ever hear from us again," Newt said. Tina blushed, turning a rosy pink and smiling conspiratorially.

"To be continued, Mr. Scamander."

She smiled once more before using the Floo powder and calling the Ministry of Magic before disappearing into the emerald flames.

Once the flames had returned to their orange color, Newt made his own request and disappeared as well.

…

"Newt Scamander, I would like you to meet Mateo Abascal. He will be working with you while you tour Barcelona. Mr. Abascal, this is Newt Scamander," Mr. Worme said, introducing the two men to one another.

Mateo was only slightly taller than Newt with long, dark hair that was tied together at the nape of his neck. eHGeHeHe He had an equally dark sculpted moustache and goatee. He wore burgundy robes held together with a gold pin. He did not have a smile and Newt stopped his own smile as he reached out to shake the other man's hand.

"Did you have safe travels, Mr. Scamander?" Mateo asked.

Newt nodded and nervously put his hand back into his pocket while studying all of their shoes.

"Yes, indeed. Thank you," he said.

Now Mr. Abascal was hired by Obscurus Books to keep you safe and out of trouble. In short, he's your bodyguard."

"I can assure you that I most certainly _do not_ need a bodyguard," Newt said firmly.

"With Grindelwald still running free and all of the other… _issues_ …we've had, Obscurus Books wants someone to keep an eye on you. And to be able to look over your shoulder when you aren't doing it for yourself."

" _Tina_ is an _Auror_. A damned good one," Newt was quick to point out. "Yes, here I am."

"Yes. Here we are," Mr. Worme said. "Mr. Abascal, I will leave you to your charge."

"I don't need minding like a child, Mr. Worme," Newt said.

Mr. Worme turned back around. "Of course not! But, Obscurus Books has decided to keep our investment safe – that's you."

"Yes, I think I understood that," Newt replied. "Is there a particular reason you did not mention this prior to now?"

"I couldn't take the risk, Mr. Scamander," Mr. Worme told him. "You could have failed to attend these events. And then where would we be?"

Newt was silent.

"Mr. Abascal will make sure that you attend all of the events safely and on time."

Newt nodded. He was effectively a prisoner of Obscurus Books now. He wondered if Tina was faring any better in New York.

…

"Teenie!" Queenie shouted as Tina walked into the wand permit office. She found Queenie making coffee and putting mugs onto a tray. "What are you doing here already? You should have told us!" she gushed happily. "Oh, it doesn't matter! I'm just so glad to see you!" she said before pulling her older sister into a tight hug. "Oh, I'm sorry! Your shoulder, is it all right? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Tina laughed. "You haven't let me get a word in otherwise, but I'm fine. How are you? Have you been to a healer yet to be checked out?"

Queenie smiled. "Let me finish the coffee and we'll talk."

After a few minutes, Tina and Queenie were huddled in the corner of the office, gushing over the upcoming bundle of joy.

"And…if he or she is a wizard, they'll go to Ilvermorny. I know it's a long ways off, but we're just so excited."

"I'm so happy for you and Jacob, Queenie. Did you – did you want to start a family so soon?" Tina asked carefully.

"Well, Jacob and me hadn't really talked about it, but everything happens for a reason right? Who are we to argue with Mother Nature?"

"I can't believe my baby sister is starting a family of her own…" Tina trailed off, tearing up.

"You stop that right now! If _you_ cry, _I'm_ going to cry," Queenie said. "You know, you're going to be the _best_ aunt," Queenie finished.

"I sure hope so," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What – what is that on your finger?" Queenie exclaimed, reaching out for Tina's hand. "Are you…?"

Tina shyly stared down to her feet and tugged on her earlobe nervously. "Newt asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh my goodness gracious! Where is he? I want to congratulate him for _finally_ doing it!"

"What do you mean _finally_?"

"Oh, Teenie, Newt asked me if he could ask you to marry him before I headed back here. I'm impressed that you were able to keep that detail out of your mind," she told Tina.

Tina smiled. "Because I'm so excited for you! I'm not making this all about me. And – he did?"

Queenie nodded and they hugged one another before they each wiped away their happy tears.

"So really, where is Newt? He's not chasing down creature again, is he?" Queenie asked.

"Well, actually, he's in Barcelona right now," Tina told her. "He had a rather unavoidable book event he had to attend. And besides, needing to see you, Madame Picquery requested my presence. She arranged a portkey and here I am," Tina explained.

"Oh, all right," Queenie's face fell.

"What's the matter?" Tina asked.

Nothing, it's just…he proposed to you last night and you're here all alone today."

"Queenie, the situation is not ideal, but we're making it work. And we will continue to make it work as best we can," Tina said.

Queenie shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. I shouldn't have said anything by that, I shouldn't have said anything," she told Tina. "So, what does Madame Picquery want to talk to you in person about?"

Tina shrugged. "I don't know. She simply got me the portkey and now here I am. Has MACUSA given you any trouble since you've changed your last name?" she asked.

"I know it didn't make a whole lotta people happy, but no one has said anything. Jacob and I took the Unbreakable Vow, you know. I _know_ that he'll keep our secrets. So, how did he do it? C'mon, spill, I'm dying to know!"

"Queenie, you need to slow down, you're jumping all around."

"I'm asking how Newt proposed, Teenie. Was it incredibly romantic? I'll bet it was romantic."

"Well, he asked me to marry him."

"But _how_?"

"We were packing and talking and then he asked me."

"Oh," Queenie said in a disappointed voice.

Tina had been looking down on the opal ring on her hand and she snapped her head up when she heard the tone of her voice. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just thought…"

"I think it was perfect for him and me. You know I don't need all the pomp and circumstance."

"Well, you now a bit of pomp and a dash of circumstance wouldn'ta killed him, Tina."

"I'm happy. We're happy, Queenie," she told her younger sister.

Queenie smiled. "Then that's all that matters. How much longer do you have until your meeting with Madame Picquery?"

Tina looked down at her watch. "About ten minutes," she replied. "So, I should get moving."

"You're going to stay with us, right?" Queenie asked. "If that's all right?"

"Um, of course! I'll cook! It'll be wonderful!" she told Tina. "Okay, now shoo! Come and find me later. We can walk over to the bakery together."

"Sounds great, Queenie," Tina said.

She hugged Queenie and was on her way.

By the time Tina was standing outside the President's office, she was more nervous than ever. But she forced herself to life her hand to knock and the door swung open a moment later.

"Good morning, Miss Goldstein," Seraphina Picquery smiled. "How are you recovering?"

Tina nodded. "Good morning, Madame President. I'm healing well – as good as new, really."

"Have a seat, Tina. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine," Tina replied.

Both Tina and Seraphina sat down on opposite sides of the desk. "All right, well, then, I suppose we should just get right down to it then."

"All right."

"I have two points we need to discuss. One, we need you here at MACUSA, Goldstein. I need you to bring order back to my Magical Law Enforcement office." 

"I…"

"I know you and Scamander…"

"Yes," Tina nodded. "But you are actually still employed by MACUSA and I need you to come back to your duties. I'm promoting you to Head Auror. But that brings me to the second point: your sister's marriage to a No-Maj and the child she is pregnant with."

"The marriage was done in Paris, so it's legal and…"

"Yes, the marriage is legal _now_ but it doesn't change the fact that she broke the law."

"They took the Unbreakable Vow. And I've gotten to know Jacob; he wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, unless they were going to hurt Queenie. I suspect he'd move a mountain for her if he could. Some of the No-Maj people in this world, they don't want to harm us and Jacob is one of them."

Seraphina sat back in her chair and regarded Tina carefully.

"If I'm gonna be the Head Auror, you'll have to trust me, won't you?" Tina asked her.

Seraphina nodded. "Indeed. So, you've accepted the promotion?"

"Well, I…"

"It shouldn't be complicated, Goldstein," she said. "Yes or no. Even though _no_ isn't really an option."

"Well, it is…now. I'm, well, and Newt…"

"Spit it out, Goldstein."

"Newt and I are…engaged to be married," she waited.

"So, I suppose it is more complicated."

"I see," Madame Picquery said.

"Yes," Tina said uncertainly.

"And I suppose that you would like to get his _permission_ ," Tina said, almost offended at the situation. "I do think that if I'm making a decision like this, I should speak with him. I don't think that is an unreasonable request," Tina said angrily.

"Miss Goldstein," Madame Picquery began as she rose to her feet. "I do not want to have to do this, but I suppose it must happen. We are going to be at war with Grindelwald and his followers if we do not find him. Somehow he's escaped from us and he poses a threat to magical and non-magical people. You are now the Head Auror and will be leading a task force to find Gellert Grindelwald so we can lock him up for good. Do you understand me?" she said in an even tone.

Tina looked up at the woman before her.

"Of course," Tina replied. "I can send for my things and I'll get started. Am I excused?"

Tina was twisting her engagement ring around her finger as she left Picquery's office. She'd been a love-struck fool to think things were just going to be easy from there on out. Of course she would need to return to MACUSA and of course, Newt would need to deal with everything that came with being a best-selling author. And he would not be pleased when he heard the news.

…

Author's note: let me know what you're thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm so glad that some of you are still following my Newt & Tina! Thank you so much. Hopefully you like this next chapter, too.

Chapter 4

"You know it's a very good thing that I can carry a conversation all on my own," Queenie said as she poked her head into the guestroom that had been fixed up for Tina. "And what's the deal with your Occlumency? You've always been awful at it," she asked.

Tina shook her head. "I'm still terrible. I haven't been doing anything to keep you out. You haven't been able read any of my thoughts?"

Queenie shook her blond curls. "Nope. So, you're gonna have to just tell me what's wrong. What did Madame Picquery say to you to put you in this funk?" she asked while she sat down on the bed next to Tina. "You can tell me anything. Is she mad at you for what I did? Because I can…"

Tina was quiet. And her silence spoke volumes.

"Well, maybe Jacob and me and the baby can move to Britain with you and Newt, where things like this don't matter so much. We…"

"I have to stay here," Tina said quietly.

"Of course you don't! Don't be silly, Teenie. Why would you wanna stay here when Newt's in…"

"Madame Picquery forced a promotion on me. I had no choice. I'm in charge of the Aurors now. And I'll be leading a taskforce to track down and capture Grindelwald."

"No!" Queenie shouted, jumping up and began to pace. "No, no, no! It's much too dangerous. And, just no. I won't let you! And Newt…what about Newt?"

"I don't have a choice," Tina said. "I was told this was it. I don't know what I'm going to say to Newt. Or his family. I didn't even know how to tell you, 'course I didn't think I _had_ to. You can't read anything?"

"Nope – you're a closed book tonight," she said sadly.

"What am I going to do? We had just started to build a life together. And now…if I resign from MACUSA, Picquery will go after you and Jacob. I can't risk that," Tina said.

"What about Newt?" Queenie asked.

"I don't know. I imagine he'll feel a lot like I do right now," Tina said. "Heartbroken."

Queenie pulled Tina into a hug and held her tightly. "We'll figure it all out, Teenie. It'll be okay because it has to be," Queenie said in the most confident voice she could muster. But it didn't help; neither believed it.

…

"I really don't need a minder," Newt said to Mateo Abascal as the man opened the door to the bookshop for him. Mateo said nothing, again. Newt had been trying to engage the man in conversation since they'd left the hotel that morning and still was saying nothing. Newt rolled his eyes. He didn't care if Mr. Abascal saw him or not; it had been less than 24 hours and we was tired of all of it.

A man and woman bustled toward them as soon as they'd entered the shop. Both wore smiles as they approached.

"Mr. and Mrs. Slocombe, am I right?" Newt said as he extended his hand.

"Mr. Scamander!" the woman said. "We're just delighted to have you hear. We were talking with Augustus – he's a longtime friend of ours from before we moved to Barcelona lifetimes ago. He had said that you were coming through the city and we just had to have you at our little shop," Mrs. Slocombe told him. "Doesn't your mother feed you? You're all skin and bones, my dear boy!" she said, putting her hands around his middle.

Newt turned a deep shade of pink while he noticed a small smirk on Mateo's face. Perhaps he did have a personality after all.

"Esther, you're embarrassing the poor boy. Leave him alone," Mr. Slocombe said in an annoyed voice. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Scamander. And this is…?" he said, referring to Mateo.

"Mateo Abascal," Mateo extended his hand, introducing himself. "I'm here to ensure the safety and security of Mr. Scamander during his travels."

"Yes," Newt replied in an annoyed tone as well. Mr. Abascal is here on Mr. Worme's orders that no one tries to steal me, if you could imagine such a thing," he tried to say in a nice enough way. "It's not bothersome in the slightest."

"Gossip from home said that you had a female traveling companion as well," Mrs. Slocombe said. "But you could meet our daughter, Hyacinth, if that is not the case…"

"Oh, well, I, uh…I still have my, uh, Tina," Newt said nervously.

"You have a Tina – is that one of your creatures? What an odd name for a creature, don't you think?" Mrs. Slocombe said to her husband.

"Tina is actually my fiancée," Newt said. She's in New York right now, she's from New York. She's an Auror at MACUSA," Newt said proudly. "She's back there at the request of the President of MACUSA so she was unable to join me for my trip here."

"An Auror," Mrs. Slocombe replied with a raised eyebrow. "But she's all the way in New York? Well, maybe you should meet my daughter anyway. She's a lovely girl, you know. Very sweet, my Hyacinth. You'd like her very much, I think," Mrs. Slocombe said.

Newt needed to find a polite way to get himself out of anything to do with Hyacinth; he'd been previously warned by Mr. Worme that even if he didn't have Tina, he should avoid any interaction.

"Mr. Scamander has a fiancée, Esther; don't push Hyacinth on him. Besides, it looks as though he has a backbone; I reckon that our Hyacinth needs someone who'll cater to her like we do," he added flatly.

"She sounds, er, lovely," Newt said. "But I do have my fiancée and I don't think she'd take too kindly to me having a date with another woman," Newt said.

"No, I expect she wouldn't," Mr. Slocombe said.

"Your shop is very nice," Newt said after an awkward silence.

"Thank you," Mrs. Slocombe replied. "We've owned it for almost 20 years now. Since we relocated down here."

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you around," Mr. Slocombe said.

Newt nodded and they began to walk away from Mateo and Mrs. Slocombe.

"I'm sorry about my wife. She is on an endless search for the perfect suitor for our Hyacinth. I think it's going to be an endless, fruitless one, though," he smiled uncertainly. "Your book is quite good, Mr. Scamander. Very useful."

"Please call me Newt; Mr. Scamander is my father," he laughed, finally feeling marginally less anxious. "I've done dozens of these things and I still get so nervous. I'm better with creatures than I am with people, I'm afraid."

"Nothing wrong with that, son. Sometimes I wish I had pursued my passion."

"Owning a bookshop isn't what you wanted to do?" Newt asked.

"No, hard to believe since I've spent most of my life taking care of the one here and the one back home," he chuckled. "I actually wanted to be a hatter. I wanted to make hats like my uncle, but it did not happen. Ah, well."

"I don't think it is ever too late to learn new things. Why don't you take it up as a hobby?" Newt asked.

Mr. Slocombe and Newt looked up from their conversation as Mrs. Slocombe's voice carried through the shop. They made eye contact and Newt instantly understood.

"Your Tina, she likes what you do? That you're a Magizoologist?"

Newt nodded. "It's actually how I met her," he replied. "In fact, we met when she arrested me in New York," he said with a smile.

"Arrested you?" he replied, visibly startled by the news.

"It was all a misunderstanding, really. But had it not happened, I would never have met her," he shrugged.

Mr. Slocombe nodded. "Ours was an arranged marriage. Deranged, is more like it," he smiled slightly.

"Are we expecting a large crowd?" Newt said as Mr. Slocombe directed them around a corner. The seating area of the shop had been enchanted, like his case, and there was enough seating for at least 200.

"We've had 148 RSVPs, so we're imagining that we'll have more than that. People really should know that RSVP means…" he trailed off as he noticed Newt's face. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Newt really wished that Tina were there with him. Aside from the simple, and obvious, fact that he missed her, she would be able to quell the anxious feeling that was now buzzing inside him. Somehow, he would have to figure it out on his own.

Newt forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. "No, it'll be fine, I think," he said in an uneasy voice. "Do you think I could trouble you for some water?" he asked as he pulled on his shirt collar that suddenly felt incredibly tight around his neck.

"Of course, follow me, please," Mr. Slocombe replied before moving towards the back of the store. He opened a door and allowed Newt into a small kitchen.

"I thought Augustus would have told you about the group that would be attending today's lecture," Mr. Slocombe said as he retrieved a glass from the cupboard and proceeded to fill it with water.

"Mr. Worme hasn't been as forthcoming with information as of late," Newt said as he accepted the glass. "I can't say that I blame him, though. I didn't hold up my end of the bargain for a bit," Newt drank the entire glass down and blew out a deep breath. "Thank you, sir."

"Would you like some more?" he asked, regarding Newt carefully.

"I should think I should be fine now. I tend to…"

"You needn't worry, you know."

"Oh, I do my best to never worry. That only means you suffer twice," Newt said. "It's just been a while since I've done one of these. Tina had been injured and I was tending to her and the creatures and…I'm sorry. I've picked up this habit from Tina."

Mr. Slocombe waved him, and his rambling, off. "No need to apologize, Newt. So, the lecture is set to begin in an hour. And I do believe my Hyacinth will be attending so if you see a younger version of Mrs. Slocombe running around, best avoid her at all costs, my boy. Do not allow her to have your attention.

"I wouldn't want to be rude if she were to…"

"No, I'm telling you: be it on your own head, Newt. Do not engage with her," he said seriously. "Believe me, you will be better off. I love my daughter, but she's a lot to take."

By the time the lecture was set to begin, Newt was much calmer. But as he looked out into the crowd, he began to get nervous again. He was able to spot Hyacinth Slocombe immediately; she was the spitting image of her mother and she wore an enormous hat that was clearly blocking the view of some of the other audience members. Newt was doing his best to focus on the other audience members, but the loud hat continually caught his eye. He knew he was going to be in trouble when the lecture was through.

His talk lasted 45 minutes and he brought Pickett out to finish. The small creature hopped about on the podium and delighted the crowd by doing a small dance in Newt's open hand before clamoring up onto Newt's shoulder. It was quite the little show and the audience appeared to enjoy it all.

After the lecture, Newt, with Mateo at his side, sat and signed the books that the audience members purchased. Occasionally Pickett would even put a leafy hand into the ink and "sign" his own autograph, much to the delight of the ladies.

Newt looked up when he was on the final person. It was Hyacinth. Mateo had gotten up to go speak with Mr. and Mrs. Slocombe and that left Newt alone to interact with the woman.

"Mr. Scamander!" she exclaimed as she forcefully put the book on the tabletop in front of Newt. "Your book has opened my eyes!"

Pickett scrambled into Newt's coat pocket and quivered in fear as he peeked over the edge. Newt almost he could do the same.

"Well, I am glad to help people to experience the goodness of the magical creatures," Newt said.

"I'm Hyacinth Slocombe; I'm their daughter," she waved to Mr. and Mrs. Slocombe.

Newt nodded. "Ah, yes. It is very nice to meet you, Ms. Slocombe," Newt said.

"Your little green friend is just simply adorable," she replied. "And, please call me Hyacinth, Newt," she smiled.

"Pickett, please come out and meet Hyacinth," he said, hoping for a distraction. They waited, but Pickett didn't budge. "C'mon, mate," he urged him and then smiled up at Hyacinth uncertainly.

Pickett chirped and did not leave.

"Okay, come on," Newt said as he gently pulled his friend out of his pocket. Pickett protested the entire way. "Pickett, she would like to meet you. Hyacinth, this is Pickett. He is a Bowtruckle. And he has some attachment issues…clearly."

Pickett didn't care that Hyacinth wanted to meet him. Newt couldn't blame him, but if he did something, anything, Hyacinth would go away that much more quickly. Or, at least he hoped.

Newt implored Pickett with a look and finally he jumped around a few times on the table to humor him.

"He's a bit tired, I'm afraid. It'll be time to take him back to the others soon," Newt said.

Pickett turned and blew a raspberry at Newt in response.

"So, you really have all those creatures in that case of yours?" Hyacinth asked in a flirtatious way. "Could I see them?"

"They don't, um, well…um…I don't think that's such a good idea, really…" he trailed off as she looked down at Pickett, who was shaking his head. He clearly didn't want to have Hyacinth down there either.

Hyacinth made what she thought was an adorable pouty face. "Not even for a minute, Newt?" she said as she batted her eyelashes.

"I'm afraid I must again say no," he said as he forced himself to make eye contact with the woman. "The creatures that are living in my case have gotten very used to myself and to Tina and I just don't think that it would be a good idea to take you down there," he said as politely as possible.

He could only imagine how the creatures would react if he brought someone down there that wasn't Tina.

Hyacinth continued to pout and Newt was at a loss for how he was supposed to handle the situation.

"I'm very sorry. The creatures are all safe, but they are rather set in their ways…" he trailed off.

"Oh, it'll be fine!"

Newt shook his head, as did Pickett. "I'm afraid I'll have to say no, once more," he said wishing that Mr. Abascal, or anyone, was there to distract her.

"Really? Not even for little me?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, then I do believe that you owe me a dinner," Hyacinth said with a smile. "You can pick me back up here at seven tonight," she said. "I know just the place."

"I'm…" he began, trying to tell her about Tina and him being engaged, but he was cut off.

"It'll be just perfect!" she said before flouncing off.

Newt hung his head in shame. There was nothing he could do now. How was he going to tell Tina?

Pickett stared up at him, tapping his leafy foot.

"I know, I know," he shook his head warily. "I don't know what else to do."

…

A/N: let me know what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I think we should begin by opening the floor to questions," Tina said.

She had the group of Aurors for her taskforce assembled in a conference room on that Tuesday morning. She had ten men and women gathered and she was feeling nervous but she had no choice; she had to do this.

"In your fight against Grindelwald, how…Is it all right if we ask questions about this?" the man asked.

Tina didn't want to talk them about this, but this was the reason that she had this job now.

"Of course."

"So, you've now dueled him twice, right?" a woman asked.

Tina nodded. "The first time I didn't actually know it was Grindelwald."

"But you went after Graves without a thought. How did you know?" another Auror asked.

"Newt and I were going to try to save Credence Barebone."

"The Obscurus," another voice said.

"Yes."

"His fighting style is brutal, isn't it? Absolutely relentless."

"Grindelwald – I don't really need to tell you that he's merciless, do I?" Tina asked. "He's insanely smart, he knows so much more than you'd imagine. And he can do wandless and wordless magic. He can do so much with very little effort. And he can send back a curse that's ten times worse."

"I'm not trying to scare you all, but I do need you to know the reality of what we're actually going into. There are a dozen, if not more, of Europe's best Aurors have been captured by Grindelwald. We know he has a fortress somewhere in Europe, but…"

"Theseus Scamander – the former Head Auror for the British Ministry of Magic – he was under the Imperius Curse?"

Tina nodded. "Yes. It's believed that he was under the curse since the end of the war. He, at one point, might have known the location of the fortress, but while he is recovering at St. Mungo's and receiving therapy, he had no recollection."

"How much of the information from the Ministry of Magic was passed along through him to Grindelwald?" someone asked.

"That is an excellent question, yes. But I has no real answer – at least, not an answer that I know. Theseus is doing well with the extensive rehabilitation he's receiving, but his mind may never be what it once was, which is unfortunate for many reasons," Tina explained. "So, what other questions do you have for me?"

"Is it true that you and Newt Scamander are an item? And he has not traveled here with you?" someone asked.

Tina rolled her eyes. "My personal relationships really have nothing to do with this. Any _other_ questions?" Tina asked. She knew there were going to be these queries, but she hadn't totally prepared herself to hear them out loud.

"Goldstein, we all know you. And we all know that your career with MACUSA has been…interesting. Why are you fit to take on and lead the taskforce?"

Tina really wanted to reply with a question of her own about how these Aurors allowed Grindelwald to escape in the first place. Newt had caught him, somewhat accidentally, but they'd had him. But she knew it wasn't a good idea to start pointing fingers on day one.

"I have no idea, truthfully," she answered honestly. She leaned back against one of the sideboards at the front end of the room. She shrugged her shoulders and allowed herself to relax. She _had_ known these women and men for almost her entire career at MACUSA and they'd all seen what she'd done to be demoted. But they also knew she was an excellent Auror, despite some of the questionable decisions she'd made.

"You see, I have no clue why Madame Picquery decided I was the Auror for the job. My first duel with Grindelwald was an accident. I was trying to distract Graves long enough for Newt to help that poor boy. And the second time, well, I know I had no other choice but to go. I knew it was a trap, but I had to go. Luckily for me, Albus Dumbledore came in and saved me without him, I wouldn't be here."

Tina was quiet for a minute while she let the others digest the information.

"I know many of you are disappointed that he escaped from your watch. I am, too. This will be our chance to rectify the situation. We'll need to catch him before he starts the war he so desperately wants. This week, study up. I'm going to be giving an exam on Monday next. I want to see where we need to begin our practice in defense against the dark arts because we're going to need to know everything."

"What other questions do you have for me?" Tina asked.

A blond woman in the rear of the room raised her hand.

"Lois, yes?" Tina smiled. "What is your question?"

"Are you going to challenge the Statute of Secrecy? Your sister, Queenie, is married to a No-Maj and is pregnant with his child, right?" she asked. She wasn't asking in an accusatory way; no, something in her voice said to Tina that she might be in a similar situation.

"We were fortunate to be given our abilities to use magic. I don't believe for one minute it was so we could use it to lord over the No-Maj of the world. I think we need to use our magic to make the world a better place for everyone. And if that means relationships between wizard and No-Maj, well, I support it. You can't help who you love or want to be friends with. It's just not that simple."

Lois was almost tearing up in the back of the room and she sniffled a bit before smiling.

"Any other questions?" Tina asked.

The team of people now looked like they were finally understanding her. And they smiled in her direction.

"Okay, well. This was an excellent meeting, team," Tina said, straightening up. "Next Monday, we'll have that quick test and I'll be able to see what we'll need to study up on before we start making plans to locate Grindelwald's fortress. I'll be traveling to London this evening to take care of a few things, but I'll be back tomorrow early afternoon, should anyone need me. Thank you, all. I'm very, very glad to have you all with me."

She dismissed them and a few came up to congratulate her before making their exit. When she was finally alone she sat down and put her head down on the cold wooden table.

"That was very impressive, Goldstein," Madame Picquery said.

Tina popped up immediately as she recognized her voice. She began to stand, but the President simply sat next to her.

"Do you really not know why I chose you to lead the team?"

"I know it's because I have fought Grindelwald before. And…"

"And you keep fighting for what you believe in. You became an Auror because you wanted to make sure that everyone had a fair chance, right? That's what was written on your application," Madame Picquery said.

Tina nodded. "Yes, I've just always wanted to make sure no one was overlooked."

Madame Picquery was nodding. "I know. You're going to do an excellent job, Goldstein," she told her. "Now, don't you have a portkey you need to catch?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for allowing it. I just…I tried to write a letter, but I couldn't find the way to put it, and…"

"You and Scamander will weather this," she said. "You both care for one another deeply and oceans or no oceans, you'll get through this."

"Yes, thank you, Madame Picquery," she said.

"I think you can call me, Seraphina now, Tina," she said.

Tina's eyes went wide. "I, uh, um…"

Madame Picquery laughed. "I'm not teasing you, Tina. Now, get a move on. We'll see you back tomorrow." 

Tina nodded and was on her way out of the conference room.

…

Tina hadn't spent much time alone in the small cottage that she had shared with Newt for those few weeks. He had decided to never leave her side while her shoulder healed. So as she gathered a few more belongings to take back to New York with her, she felt odd being there.

This one bedroom cottage had been her home for only a short time, but she was very afraid that she'd never be there again and as she had that thought, her chest tightened. She sat down on their bed and looked around, wishing Newt was there to say something absurd to make her laugh, but all she wanted to right then was cry.

She sniffled and finished her packing. Tina was almost done when she heard a sound; someone was in the cottage.

Her wand was out in an instant and she crept out of the bedroom slowly.

"What do you think…" she yelled as she terrified Agatha Scamander. Both women shrieked and Agatha dropped the things she had been carrying.

"Tina! What are you doing here? You nearly put me in an early grave!" Agatha said.

Tina put her wand away and helped her pick up the blankets and towels.

"I'm so sorry. I should have gone up to the main house first. I'm not here long and…"

She realized that her apology was falling on deaf ears. The older woman was fixated on her left hand and the opal ring there.

"Are you and my Newt…? Am I finally going to have a daughter? And grandchildren?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, yes, Newt asked me to marry him and I said yes, but…"

"No buts, my darling girl! Only celebration! Where is that son of mine?" Agatha exclaimed.

"I would think he's still in Barcelona, as per his itinerary," Tina said. "We were going to tell you together, but things just happened so fast and…" before Tina knew it, she had broken into tears. "I'm so sorry," she said before hiccupping.

Agatha gathered her into her arms. "What's the matter, love? You _do_ want to marry, Newt, yes?"

"Yes. But…I'm having to relocate back to New York. I'm heading a taskforce against Grindelwald and to rescue the Aurors that were imprisoned. And – I don't know how long I'm going to be or…"

"If you'll be able to come back," Agatha finished softly. She continued to hold Tina as she sobbed, smoothing down her hair and rubbing her back gently. Eventually, Tina was able to calm down.

"Artemis is visiting Theseus. Come up to the house and we'll have some tea and talk for a few minutes."

Tina nodded and followed Agatha up to the house silently.

…

"I just don't want to disappoint him," Tina said.

"Darling, you could _never_ disappoint him. He loves you and he'll understand," Agatha said.

"I've just never felt like this before. I had a boyfriend or two while I was in school, but with Newt it's all different. So different. Wonderful and terrifying," she said.

"Yes, that's love, all right. Wonderful and terrifying," Agatha nodded.

"Thank you, Agatha. I – I was never able to talk with my mother about anything like this and Queenie, well…"

"No need to thank me. I'm your future mother-in-law, yes, but I'm also your friend. I'm always going to be there for you. I just want you to know that."

"So your next stop is Barcelona?" Agatha asked.

Tina nodded. "I have authorization to take a portkey there, spend the night and then take another portkey back to New York. I have a team of ten waiting for me at MACUSA."

"I'm so proud of you, Tina," Agatha said, pulling Tina into a tight hug once more.

Tears were prickling Tina's eyes again and she struggled to remain composed.

"And Newt is going to be very surprised, and pleased, to see you in Barcelona. You can celebrate your engagement in an exotic locale," Agatha said.

…

Newt's dinner the night before could be called a disaster but it was clearly only he who considered it as such. She'd picked an open-air place and it had live music. He would have enjoyed himself had he been able to be there with Tina.

Hyacinth was forceful and demanding and clearly spoiled rotten. She was unkind to both others at the restaurant and anyone who tried to talk to them as Newt walked her home. In a word, she was just plain awful.

And somehow, she'd gotten his schedule and was attending his lecture the following day as well. Mr. Slocombe had been right to warn him against her. Even Mr. Abascal was doing his best to keep his distance from her.

Currently, she was rearranging another bookstore's seating area to maximize the space. The owners of the business looked absolutely fed up with her but had no course of action to make her go away.

Newt needed to go check on his creatures, so he found a quiet corner to lay his case out and he quickly descended the stairs into the sanctuary of his shed.

Newt was humming the Ilvermorny school song when he heard something back by the shed. The Mooncalves he was petting all turned as well and then froze when he realized who it was.

"Newt! It's simply glorious down here!" Hyacinth said.

"Oh, Hyacinth, you mustn't be down here," he said as he hurried over to her.

She pushed past him. "Mooncalves! They're precious," she said.

"You'll have to be a bit quieter if you're going to be here. Mooncalves startle easily, Hyacinth," Newt said in an annoyed tone. "But I think you should go."

"Oh, babies!" she exclaimed.

On the other side of the case, the Erumpent roared loudly. Hyacinth's voice had carried all around them and filled the space.

One by one, all of the creatures began to chatter. They were all upset by the woman's presence in the case.

"You really ought to go back," Newt said, trying to turn her around by putting his hand on her back.

"Oh, the Demiguise," Hyacinth said.

Dougal had appeared and froze directly in front of them.

"He can see the immediate future?" Hyacinth asked.

"Yes."

"Is he seeing something right now?" Hyacinth asked as she observed the creature.

Newt turned and saw what he could only describe as a vision. He thought his mind was making things up. His hand was still on the small of Hyacinth's back as he was trying to make her move toward the shed and it was only when what he thought was a figment of his imagination cleared her throat that he realized that Tina was actually standing there. He dropped his hand in an instant.

"Tina?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. Scamander, I can see you have had no trouble getting on without me," Tina said, turning on her heel.

She stalked back into the shed and up the stairs. She was enraged at what she'd just seen. How could he bring that woman down into the case?

Tina was nearly out of the shop when Newt caught up with her, grabbing her elbow with the hand that wasn't grasping the handle of his case. "Tina, please?" he panted.

The two of them made eye contact and they calmly walked out into the street in front of the bookstore.

"I need you to know…"

"You need me to know what?" Tina hissed.

Newt saw something flash in Tina's eyes that he had never seen before. Jealousy.

"I didn't invite her down into the case, Tina. I told her that she shouldn't come down and Hyacinth…"

"Hyacinth?" Tina repeated incredulously. "Really?"

Newt nodded. "Unfortunately," he said flatly.

"Who is she?"

"She's the daughter of the owners of the bookstore that I did the lecture in yesterday. She's…apparently _taken_ with me. I…I'm _not_ encouraging it. We simply shared a meal and…"

"I don't know why I would have thought you would have missed me," Tina said, taking a few steps from him.

"Of course I did! I'm ecstatic that you're here. We can explore the city together now. And I understand that there is some kind of sea creature in the Straits of Gibraltar that we can…"

"We need to talk," she said quietly.

Newt's smile fell.

"Newt! Yoo-ho! Your lecture begins in five minutes!" Hyacinth called from the bookstore doorway.

Newt looked at Tina. He knew they needed to continue their conversation.

"Go," Tina told him.

"But…"

"Just go," she repeated. "I'll wait until after your talk," she said.

"I promise to explain everything, Tina," he said.

He moved to kiss her before going inside, but she moved her head away. He knew shew as angry, but at that instant, Newt knew the full extent.

…

A/N: okay, so it's a bit angsty, but sometimes things happen. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do apologize for the delay. But here is the newest chapter! Read on!

Chapter Six

Tina stood in the back of the bookshop, trying to focus on the words coming out of Newt's mouth, but her attention was focused on the woman in the hideous hat. Newt sounded more nervous than usual and today, Tina was glad he sounded that way. No matter how innocent his relationship with Hyacinth, he had to know how it would look. It was enough to make her almost forget the whole reason she'd come to Barcelona in the first place.

When he had finished his lecture, Tina vaguely heard her name being called. She focused and realized Newt was calling her forward to introduce her to the audience.

"Everyone, this is my fiancée Porpetina Goldstein. For some odd reason, she's agreed to marry me," Newt said as he took her hand when she reached the front of the room. The crowd was "aww-ing" politely.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him through a _very_ forced smile.

"It's the beginning of a very lengthy apology," he said. "Stay with me. I'll do the signing and then we can talk. Please?"

Tina could hardly argue with him, well, more than she already had. So, she ended up seated next to him while he autographed copies of his book.

About ten books in, Pickett finally popped up out of Newt's coat pocket, determining it to be safe. He saw Tina and began to chirp happily. He scrambled to get the rest of himself out and he climbed over to Tina.

"Hello, Pickett," she said softly. Tina allowed the small creature to climb up her arm and stand on her shoulder where he continued to chatter excitedly.

Tina was finally smiling a genuine smile and Newt let out a deep sigh of relief.

He then turned his focus back to the autographing and groaned reflexively as he saw Hyacinth pushing her way to the front of the line.

"Oh my! That delightful little Bowtruckle is here again!" Hyacinth said in a ridiculous sing-songy voice. "Adorable!"

Pickett blew a raspberry at Hyacinth tucked into Tina's hair. He clearly hated the woman, no doubt about it. Tina didn't blame him one bit.

"What a character!" she said with a smile and a fake laugh. "We haven't been formally introduced yet. I am Hyacinth Slocombe. And you are…?"

"Tina Goldstein, Newt's fiancé," Tina said.

"I said that…" Newt started.

"You never mentioned you had a fiancé last night when we were out to dinner, Newton," she said.

Anger flashed in Tina's eyes once more as she looked over to Newt.

Newt went completely pale; even his freckles looked as though they were disappearing.

"No, no, no, Ms. Slocombe, I told you _several_ times and…"

"So how long have you been engaged?" she turned back to Tina.

"And you talked right over me the whole time," he finished. But Hyacinth still wasn't listening to him.

"Not too long," Tina said slowly. She made eye contact with Newt; she was starting to understand what had actually happened. And, if possible, she began to hate Hyacinth even more.

"Hyacinth, we need to finish the book signing…" Newt started.

"Yes, would you kindly move out of the way? You _and your hat_ are blocking the table," Tina said rudely. She didn't care, though. Tina wanted her gone.

Newt smirked momentarily as Tina demonstrated her dominance. It was rather like watching his creatures. And he knew that Tina would _always_ win.

Hyacinth pouted unhappily and moved to the side to allow the remainder of the line through. She said nothing until the line was gone.

"How about some lunch, Newt?" Hyacinth asked. "Before your next lecture this afternoon?"

"Perhaps Mr. Abascal would accompany you to lunch? I am going to take my fiancé out to lunch, just the two of us," Newt smiled at Tina.

Mateo Abascal was open-mouthed staring at Newt for sticking Hyacinth on him.

"I'll have an Auror with me, Mr. Abascal. Please, feel free to take the afternoon off," Newt said. "Shall we, my dear?" Newt said more confidently than she'd ever heard him.

…

"When they were seated at a restaurant, in their own private area, Newt's demeanor changed.

"I am so sorry, Tina," he said as he reached for her hand.

Tina cut him off. "No, I'm sorry," she said. "I jumped to conclusions and made a scene and…"

"I think that we can move forward," he said. "We never did get to how you could join me? I am pleased, however," he said.

"Well," Tina said before sighing. "I received a promotion at MACUSA."

Newt's face lit up. "Congratulations! We should celebrate! Aren't you excited?"

"I am, but…"

Newt's face turned serious once more. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not, actually. Newt, I've been promoted to Head Auror and assigned as leader of a taskforce to find and capture Grindewlald. Madame Picquery gave me the chance to come tell you in person. But I'm going to have to be based in New York."

Tina waited for him to speak, but he remained silent. He still held her hand, but the grasp had loosened.

"So, it's all been set? It's a done deal?" Newt finally asked.

"I had a meeting with my team this morning," she told him.

Newt pulled his hand back into his lap and Tina regretfully did the same.

"You will be actively looking for Grindelwald? The man that nearly killed you mere months ago?" Newt asked quietly. He was unlike she'd seen him before, but she couldn't say that she blamed him. Tina gave a slight nod. "You know me well enough to know that I'm not going to stand in front of you and keep you from the career that you've always wanted."

A lump formed in Tina's throat and a tear fell from her eye down her cheek. She began to remove the ring on her hand.

"Now, you just wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?"

"You should have the ring back."

"One, it's _your_ ring. And two, you agreed to marry me, Tina," he said evenly.

"But, but, you said…"

Newt shook his head. "I am _not_ going to stand in your way. I'll be by your side," he said.

Happy tears ran down her cheeks and Newt reached out to push the ring back down onto her finger.

"I shall simply finish out my contract, do the required stops and then I will join you in New York. It doesn't thrill me that you'll be hunting Grindelwald, but I'm not your keeper. And if you have to be in New York, well, that's where I have to be as well."

"But you hate New York."

"I should think I would hate being without you more," Newt said. "Besides, our niece or nephew will be there."

"I'll be traveling for MACUSA, too, though," Tina told him.

He shrugged. "We'll make it work. I can go with you, you know. I can do my research while you hunt him down."

Tina closed her eyes for a minute to gather herself.

"Stop looking for ways that this won't work, Tina. We _will_ make it work."

"And if we need to postpone any wedding planning?" Tina asked.

"I would marry you barefoot in a field, plans or no plans," Newt said. "Besides, you don't strike me as needing a big circus wedding anyway. Were you really going to want to plan one?"

Tina finally laughed, her eyes sparkling. Newt was grateful for the sound.

"No, I don't want a circus. I would be fine with eloping like Queenie, but I would think your parents and Queenie would be very disappointed if they weren't there," Tina said. Her smile faded and Newt's brow furrowed.

"What is it?"

"I accidentally told your mother this morning," she said slowly.

He shrugged. "All right," he said nonchalantly. "How did she take the news?" he asked with a smirk.

"She's counting her grandchildren already," Tina said, with a shy smirk as well.

Newt turned pink at the mention of children of their own.

"Well, oh, I, um…" Newt began, becoming nervous around Tina once more. Yes, the two of them had been sharing a bed to sleep in, Newt had always excused himself when Tina was changing or when he needed to.

Looking down at the plate in front of her, Tina continued to smirk. "We can talk about something else, you know."

"Oh, thank you," he said anxiously. "I just – I don't – oh, dear," he said, unable to meet her gaze.

Tina gave him a comforting smile across the table. She wasn't sure what to say, either. All of this was new to her as well.

"So, you have a second lecture this afternoon?" she said as she studied the menu.

"Uh, um, yes. It's across the city at another bookstore. Do I have you for the rest of the day?"

"I am here until tomorrow, actually," Tina said.

"Splendid," Newt said, putting his menu down. "We will…" he began to rattle off all of the things he wished to show her in Barcelona.

Tina laughed. "I don't know if there is going to be enough time," she smiled. "I mean, it sounds wonderful, but…it's only one night."

Newt continued to smile as he sat back in his chair. "Oh, yes, of course," he nodded. "Perhaps some modifications can be made to the list. But after lunch, you must go down to see the creatures. They all have been missing you terribly."

"It's only been a day or so," Tina said.

"It doesn't matter," Newt replied.

"They didn't care for Hyacinth much, did they" Tina said.

"No, I don't think so," Newt nodded. "But I don't care for her much either, truthfully. That dinner last night was awful."

"So, tell me about Mr. Abascal," she said. "Who is he?"

"For lack of a better descriptor – he's a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard?" Tina laughed. "Really?"

Newt joined her in laughter. "Mr. Worme had this grand idea that a bodyguard was necessary for this trip."

"So he was hired to make sure you run off with me again?" Tina said.

Newt nodded. "Yes, I do assume that is why he was employed."

…

That afternoon, Tina joined Newt at his lecture and she wore a satisfied smirk as Hyacinth pouted in the crowd. Tina didn't mind her being a fan, really. She just had to leave Newt alone.

When they had tried to leave without Mr. Abascal, Newt protested again. Finally, the man relented and remained at the bookstore with Hyacinth.

Newt and Tina saw as much of Barcelona as they could until they were both exhausted. That night, Tina curled into Newt's shoulder and fell asleep. Newt was happier than he'd been in his life.

...

A/N: Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Please forgive me for taking so long to post this. Work has been busy and I haven't been feeling great, and here it finally. Let me know what you think!

Chapter Seven

"How angry would everyone be if I just went back to New York with you?" Newt asked as the two of them were getting ready the following morning.

Tina smirked. "Well, if Mr. Abascal hasn't already been fired from his job, I think he _would_ be if I took you with me."

Newt nodded, but wore a worried expression. "Do you think I got him in trouble? I wouldn't…" Newt said nervously.

"Newt, if he was overly concerned about continuing his job, he would have fought with you harder about going sightseeing with us," Tina said, with a shrug.

"You think so?"

Tina nodded. "I really do. If he was really committed to his job, well…he wouldn't have just shrugged and left us," she said.

Newt crossed the room and put Tina's locket around her neck and fastened it.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Do you have to go?" Newt asked.

Tina reached out and brushed the hair out of Newt's eyes and sighed.

"You know I have to," she said. "I don't want to either, though. I knew this was going to be difficult, coming to see you and then having to leave. But I didn't think it was going to be _this_ difficult."

"You didn't imagine it was going to be terribly difficult to leave without me?" Newt joked.

"I didn't really want to think about it, honestly. Because as I started to think about it, I started to panic. I didn't know how things would go," Tina said.

"And…how did I actually compare?" he asked.

"One million times better!" she smiled.

He smiled. "I do believe that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you," Newt said.

Tina returned his smile. "Newt, you of all people should be hearing nice things."

This time, Newt didn't blush. He reached out to close the space between the two of them. He kissed her left her and left her breathless.

"Oh, wow," she breathed as they leaned their foreheads against each other. "I knew I wasn't going to want to leave once I go there," she said quietly. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked quickly, eyebrows shooting up.

"Quit being so charming," she replied.

"I don't know how to break this to you, but I can't help the things I don't know that I'm doing," he said. "I could no more stop this than…oh, I don't know…keep a Niffler from pilfering shiny things."

"There you go, doing it again," Tina smiled.

"You have my most sincere and humble apologies, Miss Goldstein," he said with a smile of his own.

"I don't believe that you're sorry at all. But that's all right. Okay, all right…" Tina said. "Oh, it's already nine-thirty? I'm going to have to get a move on."

Half an hour later, Tina was walking into Jacob and Queenie's apartment with her luggage. She was very surprised to find Queenie lying on the sofa. Her pale skin was tinged green.

Tina dumped her case on the ground and was at Queenie's side in an instant.

"What's wrong, Queenie? Are you…well, obviously you aren't all right," Tina said. "What's wrong? Tell me what's the matter."

Queenie gave her a small smile, even though she was nauseous. "It is okay, Teenie. It's normal to be sick when you're pregnant. They call it morning sickness, but it seems to last all day," Queenie said. "I had to force Jacob outta the house this morning. He felt so bad," she said sweetly. "But I'm okay."

"Are you going to be sick like this the whole time?" she asked her sister.

She shrugged at Tina. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Mercy Lewis, that sounds terrible."

"Well, maybe you don't get it when you and Newt start a family of your own."

Tina's concerned face turned into an outright frown. But then forced herself to smile.

"I still can't read you, but I saw that look, Teenie. What is it?" Queenie said, forcing herself to sit up.

"It's nothing," she said. "I'm fine. Things are fine. I promise."

Now was not the time to bother Queenie with these thoughts she was having. And she was going to take advantage of the fact that she couldn't see into her head.

"How did Newt take the news?" Queenie asked. "I assume well, right?"

Tina nodded, a small smile forming. "He's going to finish out his contractual obligations and then come to New York," Tina said. "Or go where I go, at least that's what he's said. And he wants to be here for you and Jacob and our future niece or nephew."

"Oh, Teenie, that's just the best news!" Queenie said excitedly before looking decidedly greener.

"Are you going to be okay on your own today? I can just send an owl out to MACUSA…" Tina said nervously.

"No, no, no. You go to work. I'll kick you out, too, if I have to," Queenie said. "Now, go show those other Aurors why you go the job," she grinned before reaching for the waste paper basket next to her.

"At least let me get you some crackers or something…"

"I promise, Teenie, I'm fine. You know women have been having babies for a long time," she smiled. "I think I'll just be fine, too," Queenie said.

"But, you – you're just _so_ green," Tina said. "Beautiful, as always, but definitely tinged with green."

"Gee, thank you, Teen," Queenie said.

"You know what I mean, Queenie," she said to her sister. "I really can talk to Madame Picquery and stay home with you today."

"No offense, but no thank you," Queenie said. "You need to go to work. You aren't going to be able to stay and babysit me for the next nine months anyway," Queenie said.

"That's what you think…" Tina smiled.

"Go to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Fine," Tina replied. "Do you need anything from the…"

"Jacob will do it," Queenie said, reaching out to touch Tina's hand. "I will be totally fine."

"Yeah, still not making me feel good…you're not that convincing. Not nearly as convincing as you used to be," she said.

Queenie stared at Tina, trying to see into her mind.

"Still nothing?" Tina asked.

"No, nothing, Teenie. But that's okay, you know. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying."

"Are you having any trouble reading anyone else?" Tina asked.

"Nope. Just you," Queenie smiled. "I had thought it could be related to the pregnancy, too, but I think it has to do with Grindelwald," she said.

Tina nodded. "I think so, too."

"All right. I will go to work, but if you need anything…"

"Yes, yes. I'll let you know," Queenie told her.

Tina bent to kiss her sister on the forehead and then she was on her way to MACUSA.

…

"I hope I haven't gotten you in too much trouble," Newt said to Mateo Abascal.

Mateo was silent.

"And you're still cross with me for sending you out with Hyacinth," Newt said. "Most people don't think I know how to read people and situations, but I'm excellent with awkward silence," Newt said.

"Ms. Slocombe is not so bad," Mateo said quietly.

Newt's eyebrows went up into his hairline.

"Did you actually speak to me? And you actually enjoyed your time with Hyacinth?" Newt asked.

Then it occurred to him that Hyacinth _loved_ to talk, to hear the sound of her own voice, and Mateo rarely said anything. IT was an obvious match.

"Well, mate, that is wonderful."

"She doesn't care much for Miss Goldstein," Mateo added with a small smirk.

"I doubt that Miss Goldstein will mind too much," Newt said with a smirk of his own. "Do you s'pose you and I, we could become friends."

Mateo gave a curt nod and wore a smile.

"Just so long as you don't tell Worme and you don't run off," Mateo said.

Newt extended his hand and Mateo reached out to shake it.

"You have a deal, sir," Newt told him. "Let me buy you a coffee."

Mateo nodded and the two of them moved out of the hotel and out into the Barcelona day.

That day, Newt had two items on his calendar. That afternoon, he was lecturing at a library, but the first item on his docket was a meeting with the Spanish Minister of Magic.

The Spanish Ministry had a Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures, but the Minister had requested a meeting with Newt.

Mateo was waiting outside the office and Newt sat across the desk from the Minister, Hector Cruzado.

"I do appreciate you taking the time to meet with me. I understand that you have been busy. I trust that none of your creatures will be running in loose in Barcelona, correct?" he said with a smirk.

Newt returned the smile. "I have had the locks repaired and all of them received a very stern talking-to. So, tell me, Minister, what can I do to help you? I am flattered that you wanted me to come here."

"Well, I requested you to come talk with my Magical Creature department. Some of them have now decided that the best way to regulate the more difficult and dangerous creatures is simply to put a ban on them and possible exterminate them. I don't want that and I won't stand for it, but I-I'm hoping that you can make them more open-minded."

"Well, most people are afraid of what they don't know," Newt told them. "And a lot is unknown…"

"That was, until your book was published," the Minister of Magic said.

"I am going to ask quite a forward question, Minister. Why are there people on your Care of Magical Creatures team that don't actually wish to _care_ for them?" Newt asked.

The Minister smirked once more before nodding and folded his hands in front of him on the desk. "I was wondering when you would ask that question," the Minister said.

"It seems to me that perhaps having people who actually cared for the beasts and creatures, well, wouldn't that accomplish more?"

The Minister rose from his chair and Newt did the same.

"Mr. Scamander, would you just come and hear them out? I think listening to them, in their own words, would be easier and more of an effective use of your time."

"All right," Newt said. He knew he couldn't say anything else anyway.

The Minister led Newt out of the office and Mateo was at his side in an instant.

"We're going to talk with Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures department, Mateo," he said to him.

Mateo nodded and kept pace with the other two men.

Down the hall and after a few turns, the Minister opened a door to a conference-type room. There were a dozen expectant faces watching Newt, Mateo, and the Minister walk into the room.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Newt Scamander," the Minister introduced him. "He is the author of the best-selling book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. He has first-hand knowledge of all the creatures featured within its pages. Mr. Scamander is here to talk with you all. Mr. Scamander, this is my group."

The room was not welcoming in the slightest, but Newt was no stranger to that kind of reception. He forced a smile as he looked around.

"Well, yes, my name is Newt Scamander and I, um…"

A hand went up in the back of the room and the man it was attached to stood up. He had dark hair and wore dark green robes and a scowling expression.

"Mr. Scamander, while we do appreciate you coming here to speak with us and we do understand what our Minister is trying to do, but…"

"Cortez, would you please listen to what Mr. Scamander has to stay?" the Minister asked.

The man, the resigned, nodded and moved down into his chair once more.

"Well, I do understand that you're having some troubles with the creatures in your country," Newt began. "And with the creatures in your country," Newt began. "And your determination has been to exterminate said creatures. But that is simple impossible," he said.

"The criminals are breeding Nifflers and Bowtruckles for use in robberies and theft, Mr. Scamander. It's hard to tell people take care of them when they're being used to steal from them. And the Muggles…the Muggles don't even know what happened," the man called Cortez said.

"That is not the fault of the creatures, however," Newt said.

"But it is the fault of a beast who relies solely on picking locks or stealing shiny things," Mr. Cortez said.

"I can assure you that both Bowtruckles and Nifflers do not rely solely on those particular traits. Yes, the Nifler can be quite bothersome. But instead of blaming the creatures, you should be cracking down on the criminals that are abusing them. I can tell you that while the actions and predisposition of Nifflers can be downright obnoxious, it's cruel and abuse to force them to steal like that."

"Thank you for the impassioned speech, but we're working on traps and an extermination plan," another voice in the back of the room said.

Newt's mouth nearly dropped open to the floor.

"You know that is unacceptable," Newt said.

"I won't allow it," the Minister told the group.

"It will go to a vote, then, Minister. And the wizard-kind that has been dealing with the nuisances and the creature-related thieving will want to be rid of them," another voice said.

"Minister, I would suggest you find a new group to run your Regulation and Care department because it is clear that that they do not want to care of the creatures at all. And that is simply unacceptable. It's also clear that I will not be able to change their minds here, so please forgive me, but I will take my leave," Newt told the Minister.

Mateo wore a smirk as he stood at the back of the room and whispered "good show" as they exited the conference room.

Newt was uncertain of what would happen to the Bowtruckles and Nifflers in Spain, but he would not going to remain quiet about it. He was going to make sure all of the other Ministries knew about this situation.

"Let's find somewhere to have lunch and I can write a couple of letters," Newt said to Mateo.

…

A/N: what do you think? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello there! Thanks so much for the kind words. Here is the next chapter for y'all!

Chapter Eight

Tina Goldstein sat back in her chair and stared at the many stacks of parchment on her desk. It didn't matter how many piles she'd gone through; they never seemed to get any shorter. It was days like this when Tina was especially grateful she had her own office in the MACUSA building. She was able to sit back from the piles and relax and she was able to stare into space to miss Newt and the creatures.

A knock on the door startled her from her reminiscing and she refocused herself immediately.

"Come in!" she called.

A tall, lean young man ambled in. He wore a brown ill-fitting suit and a lop-sided smile.

"Miss Goldstein…I mean, Tina," he corrected himself to how Tina requested to be called.

His name was Alan Weddle. He was new to the Magical Investigation Department, but he'd worked for MACUSA for a while. He was good employee, a good learner, and was very eager.

"What can I do for you, Alan?" she asked, putting a smile upon her face.

"Well, we're goin' out after work since it's Friday and just…you know…and I thought I'd ask you to come with me…I mean, us," Alan said, wearing a nervous smile.

Tina smiled warmly, but shook her head. "I really appreciate it, but I don't think it's a good idea, Alan."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. We've all been working so hard and we could all do to let our hair down. Especially our fearless leader."

He was right; they had been working overtime for the whole of the two weeks since she'd returned from her overnight in Barcelona. Her small team had trained and tested one another and they had definitely earned some time to blow off some steam.

But that didn't mean that Tina would join them.

"You all _should_ go," Tina said. "I hope you all have a good time," she said to him.

"We don't have really much more time," Alan said. "We're going to have to start going out after Grindelwald and you should take the chance to go out and enjoy yourself, too, Tina. C'mon, if you get there and you wanna leave, I'll walk you home," he said.

Tina was about to protest once more when another head popped into her doorway.

"Hey, Goldstein! You're coming tonight, right?" the man, Stephens, said demandingly with a devilish grin. "We are leaving in fifteen minutes, all right? All right!"

Without a reply from Alan or Tina, he nodded, smiled and then was gone. They could hear the man telling the next office the same thing he had said to them.

"See, you have to come now. Everyone will be so disappointed if you aren't there. Just for a little while, anyway," he said.

Tina sighed. "Okay, okay," she said, giving in. "But just to make a quick appearance because I need to get home to look after Queenie. She's still sick."

"She's married, isn't she?"

Tina nodded. "Yes, but Jacob's the real nervous-type. One of us has gotta keep a level head until the baby comes," Tina said.

"Ah, okay, well, I'll be back to get you in a few minutes and you and I can walk down to the Green Man together," he smiled.

He smiled once more and left her office. Tina took the chance to write a quick note to Queenie to let her know why she'd be late, even though she had no intention of staying for a long time.

Twenty minutes later, Tina was walking net to Alan Weddle on the way down to the wizard speakeasy, the Green Man.

"So, how long have you been in New York?" Alan asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was born here," Tina said in a distracted voice. "And you're from...Pennsylvania, right?"

"Yep! Moved her just about a year or so ago," he told her with a smile. "I always wanted to come here, to the city, and to work for MACUSA," he told her.

Tina nodded in a friendly manner. "How long ago did you graduate from Ilvermorny?" she asked. She knew it was recently but she couldn't remember.

"Just three years ago," Alan replied. "What house were you in?" 

"Thunderbird," Tina replied. "And you…Pukwudgie?"

"Yes!"

"So, did your family move out here with you or are they still back in Pennsylvania?" Tina asked, making small-talk.

"My mother and two sisters are back at home. My youngest sister is a squib, you probably know that though…" he trailed off.

"No, I don't think I remember that," Tina replied.

"Her name is Anna. She's always been so sad that she didn't have any signs of magic," Alan said.

"I would think so, coming from a family of wizards," she replied. "But I'm sure she's still doing well?"

"Oh, yes. Mom doesn't show any of us favoritism. Well, maybe to Anna, but she deserves it."

"I'm surprised your mother let you move to New York on your own."

"Well, you know how mothers can be…" he said.

Tina smiled politely. She actually didn't know, but she wasn't going to bring that up right then.

"Do you get to see them at all?" she asked. "Your mother and sisters?" she asked.

"I have gone back once or twice, which isn't as often as I would like, but the city is full of things to learn, so when I'm lonely, I go out and explore," Alan said.

"New York can also be a dangerous place, Alan. There are lot of No-Maj and wizards that would take advantage of you in an instant. You can explore, but take it all with a grain of salt, you know," Tina said. Being too trusting could get the kid in a lot of trouble and she wanted to make sure he was being vigilant.

"Well, I do appreciate you lookin' out for me, Tina," he said.

"Well, I'm the New Yorker, I should be makin' sure my team is taken care of," she said, suddenly aware of how close he was walking to her. But she decided to brush it off. It was silly, thinking that way. Besides, they turned the corner and they were at the Green Man.

The rest of the Magical Investigation Department was already inside and seats were saved for the two of them.

A house-elf waring an apron shuffled up to them.

"What'll you be havin', sweetheart?" the gruff house-elf asked.

"I'll just have a club soda, thank you," Tina said.

"C'mon, Goldstein! A round of Giggle Water for the table, please," Stephens said. "You gotta have _one_ drink."

She shook her head. "I'm not much of a drinker, guys," Tina said.

Stephens rolled his eyes.

"One drink with us, Miss Goldstein and then you ca go back to your boring ol' club soda," he said to egg her on.

"All right, all right. Just the one, though," she said.

Several hours later, Tina and Alan were laughing as he walked her back to Jacob and Queenie's apartment.

Tina stopped in front of the building and pointed. "Thank you for walking me back. This is my sister's place," she said.

"Oh, it's no problem. It's best not to let a lady walk home alone at night. Even if she is an Auror," he said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you next week," she said, moving up onto the steps.

"Hey, Tina…" he said.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you…would you…maybe next weekend you'd like to go out with me? I mean, just the two of us?" Alan asked. "I think you and me would have a good time on a date," he said. "Especially since we'll be starting to send folks out on the missions soon. I don't want to lose my chance."

"Alan, I…"

"You…"

"I'm engaged. I thought you knew that," Tina said softly.

In the light of the streetlamp, Tina could see that Alan had gone quite pale. And she was frozen; she had no idea what else to say.

But she didn't need to say anything because the door to the building opened behind her. She turned slightly and found Jacob in his pajamas holding a baseball bat.

"What're you doing, Jacob?" Tina asked with a furrowed brow.

"Queenie made me come down here and make sure you were all right," he said groggily. Tina knew he was still half-asleep.

"Well, you can go on back to bed. I'm fine. Alan walked me back home, that's all," she said.

Jacob hesitated in the doorway.

"Go on home, Alan. I'll see you Monday, all right?" she said as kindly as she could muster at that point.

"Good night…T – Miss Goldstein," Alan said sadly before he began walking back in the direction they'd just come from.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jacob asked as they both walked into the building.

"I'm fine. Just stayed out too late. And that…that was just a misunderstanding," she said.

They walked into the apartment and Queenie was nervously pacing the living room.

"Alan Weddle asked you on a date?" Queenie asked.

"You could read that?" Tina asked.

"No, but it was Alan's thoughts that woke me up," Queenie said. "That's why I sent Jacob down there. I didn't like what he was thinking…"

"Alan's not like that," Tina said dismissively. "He…"

"He was drunk and he was having some…thoughts," Queenie said. "And you need to stay away from that," she added.

Tina kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her cardigan.

"You two go on back to bed," Tina said. "You need to get some rest. Thank you for protecting my honor, Jacob," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"G'night, Teen," Jacob said sleepily before turning on his heel and heading to the bedroom at the back of the apartment, still carrying the baseball bat.

When the door was closed, Queenie turned to her sister.

"You were out late, Teenie," she said.

"Just with some co-workers."

"Men. You were out with men. You have Newt, and now Alan is flirting with you and asking you out…"

"The whole of the Investigative department was there, Queenie. And all that with Alan was a mistake; a misunderstanding."

"You got walked home by someone who wasn't your fiancé. People are going to talk; that's all I'm saying."

"Are you feeling all right, Queen? This doesn't sound like you," Tina shook her head.

"I'm fine!" Queenie snapped. "I just think you oughta be more careful, okay?" she said to her older sister. "I'm going back to bed. A letter from Newt came for you while you were out, too," she motioned to the side table on her way out of the room.

Tina shook her head at her sister as she walked out of the room. Something was up with Queenie, but she was too tired to deal with her attitude tonight. Tina would talk with her in the morning. Instead, she reached out, grabbed the letter and tore into it.

" _Dearest Tina,_

 _I had to write to you and tell you how much I miss you. The last week and a half have been almost unbearable without you. Not only am I crestfallen without you, the creatures have been a headache to manage in your absence. I am going to be meeting with Mr. Worme to see about finally releasing me from the contract._

 _I am also writing in hopes of asking you for a favor – if you are still in New York. I recently met with the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures department in Spain and they utterly surprised me. Instead of caring for the creatures as the department title suggests, they talked only of exterminating them, especially those they deem as the most bothersome._

 _Their Minister of Magic tried to assure me that he, himself, did not agree with them, but they had said they would find way to go around him. I do not know if bringing this up with Madame Picquery could help, but I thought I would tell you anyway._

 _I do hope your days have been better than mine. I also hope I'll be writing you in the very near future of my arrival date._

 _Love always, Newt"_

Tina stared down at the letter. She was heartbroken to hear that anyone would want to exterminate the magical creatures, but she realized that she'd had the same thought so long ago. She decided that she would talk to Madame Picquery first thing Monday morning.

…

Newt Scamander was back in England and was sitting across the desk from Augustus Worme.

"Your signings and appearances went well in Barcelona," Mr. Worme said approvingly as he reviewed a sheet of parchment.

"I do believe they did," Newt said. "How – how many more appearances am I contractually obligated to attend?" Newt asked nervously.

"You're due for several appearances in Paris, and China, Japan, India and several other…"

"What if I _didn't_ have more appearances to make?" Newt asked.

"What?"

"You know I don't enjoy this, Mr. Worme. I'm not good at this part. Let me out of the contract. I'll get you a second edition. And a third, fourth, and fifth. But I can't do this anymore," Newt said pleadingly.

"Newt…"

"Please?" Newt asked once more.

"All right, let's take a look at those terms…"

…

A/N: You all know what to do…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: You're all so awesome! I can't even really express how grateful I am that you all are still reading and enjoying my story! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter Nine

"Do you think anything is different about Queenie?" Tina whispered to Jacob. The two of them were standing the small kitchen of the apartment, avoiding Queenie.

Jacob's eyes said _yes_ but the rest of him said _no_.

"I'm staying positive for her," Jacob said. "The mornin' sickness is really gettin' to her. And she really didn't like you staying out last night," he added.

"I was home before midnight. And I'm am adult!" Tina said a _very_ loud whisper.

Jacob shrugged.

"I guess her extra maternal instincts are kickin' in," Jacob said.

"I don't know if I can stand it," she told him. "I gotta find a place anyway; Newt'll be coming here soon, I hope, and the four of us can't stay here,' she said.

"She's just looking out for you, Tina."

"I know. But I'm the older sister. I'm supposed to be looking out for her," Tina said. "At least it helps that she can't read my mind right now," she said.

"Yeah, I'll bet you _love_ that," the blond woman said as she strode into the kitchen. She kissed Jacob on the cheek and grabbed a mug to conjure some hot cocoa.

"Jacob and I were just talking…"

"You're going to move out?" Queenie asked.

"I'm just gonna…" he trailed off as he pointed to the door. He took one more look between Tina and Queenie and he made a speedy exit.

"You know I wasn't staying permanently," Tina said. "I just need…"

"You wanna get away from me…" Queenie said as she scrunched her face up as she began to cry.

"Oh, Queenie," Tina said before pulling the woman into a tight embrace. "This has nothing to do with getting away from you. But you need to make room for the baby and you don't need me and Newt underfoot while you're doing it. My days are going to be getting longer and the hours weirder. And you aren't going to need a crazy case full of creatures that could get loose either," Tina said.

"I'm so scared," she sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"Scared of what? You're Queenie Goldstein! You can do anything and everything!" Tina asserted. "C'mon, sit down."

She maneuvered Queenie into a kitchen chair and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm – I'm so scared that I can't do this…"

"Do what?" Tina asked.

"Wife and mother," Queenie said. "And I'm scared of losing you and Newt – what if Grindelwald comes back after you? You nearly died once!" she sobbed more.

Tina pulled her into a hug again.

"You just have to trust that everything will be okay in the end, Queenie," she told her.

Queenie shook her head. "It's not. It's not going to be okay."

"You know Divination now?" Tina smirked. "We're all gonna be old, telling each other the same stories over and over again someday," she said to Queenie with a smile. "As far as being a mother – you're going to be a great one! Why wouldn't you be, though?"

"I just…I have a hard time remembering our mom and I…" 

"We'll all have some learning to do when the baby comes. It's going to be one of those great adventures. I'm sure of it!" Tina said.

"Oh, Teenie, you always know what to say to make me feel better," she said.

"Did Alan's thoughts really wake you up?"

Queenie looked sheepish. "I was already awake, waitin' for you to come home and I looked out the window. I thought I'd listen to what he was thinking and when I heard he'd asked you out, I woke Jacob up to go down there. I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have…and I was so mean to you. I just don't know what comes over me these days."

"It's all right; you got me outta that awkward situation."

"You _were_ flirting, though…" Queenie said.

"I didn't even realize!"

"You and Newt really are meant to be together," Queenie replied with a soft smile. "And speaking of Newt, did he say anything good in his letter?"

"Like what? Are you asking if he professed his undying love for me?"

"I assume he did that. He does that in his head every time he sees you.

Tina blushed red.

"So, what did he say?" Queenie asked.

"He had a meeting with the Spanish Minister of Magic and his Department for Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures. He walked out," Tina said.

"He walked out? That doesn't sound like Newt…" Queenie said.

"The Department apparently feels that the country would better benefit from exterminating the creatures they've deemed useless instead of educating the public or putting up stricter laws to protect the creatures."

"Exterminate? Why?"

"I don't know, Queenie. The letter was brief. He said he was going to talk with the publisher about getting out of his required appearances and coming here. But he wanted to talk to Madame Picquery. I don't know if she can do anything, but…"

"We hafta do something!" Queenie said.

"You will continue to rest and keep healthy, all right?" Tina said. "None of us wants anything to happen to you or that baby," she said. "You need to promise me, Queenie."

"But what if…?" Queenie began.

"No. No buts. No matter what happens, Queenie. If I have to leave to find Grindelwald or anything else, you have to keep safe. You and Jacob and baby. You do whatever you can to stay safe, all right?" Tina said, her eyes searching her sisters.

"I promise," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Tina replied. "So…are you hungry? Can I make you something for breakfast?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm all right. But I was thinking of going shopping for some baby stuff today. Like a crib. Would you…would you wanna go with me?" she asked. "If you don't want to, that's fine, too. I know shopping isn't your favorite thing…"

"I would love to, Queenie. Let's get cleaned up and ready to go," Tina said.

…

"So, you'll let me know of Theseus' progress, yes?" Newt asked his father.

"Of course," Artemis replied. "You know that he likely won't ever be the same again, though."

Newt nodded. "We have to let the Healers continue to work. Advancements are made every day," he said encouragingly.

"Does Tina know you're coming?" Agatha asked.

Newt shook his head. "I had to take the portkey when it was offered to me," he said.

It had been another week since he'd sent the owl to Tina and he'd spent time at the Ministry with his own department and still nothing had been accomplished.

The British Minister of Magic was incredibly sympathetic to the situation as well, but told Newt little could be done to change the laws in another country if the Ministry wasn't behind it. Newt, of course, knew that, but it didn't change how he felt. And it didn't change the fact that he was going to do everything he could to try to change people's minds.

When it came down to it, he was miserable. He was heartbroken because of the things he'd heard and coupled with the month without Tina, things felt incredibly dull. But, Mr. Worme had decided to let him out of the required appearances with a new contract for a second edition required in a years' time. He needed to have six new creatures in it. Newt had signed that new contract without hesitation.

Now he was headed to New York so he could be back with his friends and his future wife _and_ his creatures. And he was happier than he'd been in weeks.

"She'll be happy to see you no matter what," Agatha said.

Newt smiled. "I do hope so," he said.

"Newt, before you go, your mother and I, we want to tell you how proud of you we are," Artemis said. He put an arm around Agatha who was tearing up. "We…"

"You will not have to worry about me. Or us," he said. "And we _will_ be back here to see you."

"But, if you aren't…"

"But we will be," Newt said.

"It will not hurt our feelings if you get married in New York," Agatha said.

"What?"

"If you and Tina decide that you want to get married in a hurry, well, we won't be mad if you do it without us. We'd just like to know when it happens."

"I…"

Newt had no idea what to say. It hadn't even occurred to him that he and Tina would need to really discuss the wedding plans. Eventually, people would expect that they be married and that included his parents.

He nodded. "Yes, well, you both, I, um…"

"Newt, its all right," Artemis aid. "You and Tina need to do this your own way and on your own time," he said.

"Well, thank you. I – I don't know what to say. I love you both and…" he choked up a bit. "We will let you know what our plans are, I promise," Newt said.

He hesitantly looked down at the pocket watch attached to his waistcoat.

"It's time to leave," he said. "We will be in touch," he said before hugging both of his parents.

Without another word, he turned to the broom that had been enchanted as portkey. He touched it a moment later and he was pulled into space.

Newt couldn't help but feel melancholic as he traveled. His parents were making it seem like he'd never be back and he was going to do his absolute best to make sure that wasn't the case.

A moment later, he had arrived in New York with his case in hand. He took the next minute to let his spinning head settle and then he stepped out of the alleyway.

It was the same alley that he and Tina has first met in and a warm feeling spread through him as he realized it.

Newt hoped that he would surprise Tina in a good way in a few minutes. He would have liked to tell her that he was coming, but there was just no time.

In reality, he never thought that he would miss a person as much as he'd missed Tina. A long time ago, he _thought_ he'd missed Leta, but he came to the conclusion that he had only missed the feeling of companionship that she provided. She wasn't actually ever a real friend and even without the incident with the Jarvey, well, they still wouldn't be friends.

Newt moved around the corner and saw the MACUSA building. He walked to the end door and the doorman let him in right away. He took the fastest route to the lifts and found Red the House Elf at the controls.

"Scamander," he said gruffly in greeting.

"Red, it's good to see you, too," Newt smiled.

"You gonna keep that case closed up tight this time?" Red asked.

Newt chuckled. "Of course, Red. Nothing to worry about."

"You here to see Goldstein?"

"I am, yes," Newt replied.

"Well, you have to catch her between naps and meetings. She hasn't left the place in three days," Red said as he started the lift.

Newt's eyes went wide as they rose to the floor that house the Magical Investigation Department.

"Three days?" Newt said. "That can't be right."

"Nope, she hasn't gone anywhere. And she ain't the only one; most of the department hasn't left, either," he said when the lift came to a halt.

Newt hesitated on the threshold.

"Go on," Red said, prodding Newt with a spindly finger.

He took a couple steps out of the lift and turned around to thank Red. Then he walked down the corridor to find Tina's office.

Tina's office door was ajar and he knocked lightly a couple of times. He heard a sound from inside, but no actual response. He pushed the door open cautiously and found Tina asleep on a stack of memos, snoring softly. Newt smiled to himself and quietly walked in and closed the door behind him.

He didn't want to frighten her, so he tried to make a bit of noise so she'd wake up on her own. But she didn't wake up yet.

"Tina?" he said quietly.

Nothing.

"Tina, Tina? You should let me get you home for a proper sleep."

Tina sighed in her sleep and Newt smiled again.

"Tina, please wake up," he said.

Slowly her head came up from the stack of papers. She sat up sleepily and looked over to Newt. Tina's eyes began to focus.

"Newt?" she said in a confused voice. "I must still be asleep."

"I don't think so. Perhaps I am, as well?" Newt replied.

"It's really you?" she asked. "You're here?"

"I hope it's me. I don't know who I am, if I'm not me," he smiled.

She was out of her chair and in his arms in an instant. Newt pressed a kiss to her lips that ended up leaving the both of them breathless.

When they broke apart, Tina simply stared at him.

"I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here? How long can you stay?" Tina asked.

"I'm here for a while. My contract was changed. But that isn't important right now. I was talking with Red on my way up here, you haven't left the building in three days?" he asked.

Tina ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame the unruly curls and then straightened the blouse that was wrinkled from her uncomfortable nap position.

"No, it's been a long few days. It just seemed easier to stay here," she said before stretching.

"When was the last time you've had a proper meal?" he asked. She looked pale and her eyes had lost their shine.

"I had a sandwich, uh…" she paused to look down at her watch. "Yesterday, I guess."

"What's going on that you haven't left MACUSA? I should think that Madame Picquery would want you to be doing what you could to stay healthy," Newt said, concerned.

"We've been working around the clock because we got some information about the missing Aurors," Tina said.

"Oh, I hadn't heard," Newt said.

"Well, it came directly to me," Tina said. "We've been keeping it very quiet," she told him.

"So, was it good news? Do you know…?"

"Grindelwald is murdering them one by one," Tina said. "He sent me…" her voice caught.

"What did he send you, Tina?" Newt asked.

…

To Be Continued!

A/N: so what do you think Tina got?!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: You're all so wonderful! I hope you know that!

Chapter Ten

"Tina, wh-what did you get from Grindelwald?" Newt asked. He searched her dark eyes and he was almost afraid to know.

"Newt, I shouldn't say anything…"

"I can take it, you can tell me. We are in this together," Newt told her.

Slowly, she sat back in her desk chair. "I received a package that included a broken and bloody wand and the identification badge for an Irish Auror. One that had gone with Theseus and myself to find Grindelwald's fortress," Tina told him solemnly.

"That doesn't mean…" Newt said.

"What else could it mean, Newt? You know as well as I do what a broken wand means. Coupled with the ID badge, well, it means really only the thing. We…"

"You cannot do anything without having a proper meal and some decent sleep," Newt said.

"As long as my team is here, still at work, I will be doing the same," Tina said. "There is no time to leave. I'm actually due for a meeting in five minutes to discuss with Madame Picquery," she said as she looked down at her watch.

"Shall I come with you?" Newt asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think that it's such a good idea, Newt."

"Tina, I'm worried about you. You look exhausted and without a proper meal and some actual sleep you aren't going to be able to accomplish a whole lot," he said.

"I'll be fine, Newt. I really appreciate what you're saying and I'm so happy you're here, but I think you should go on to Queenie and Jacob's place," she said softly.

"Goldstein! Two minutes!" a man's voice called into her office.

Tina rolled her neck and shoulders to work out the kinks and she turned back to Newt.

"I have to go," Tina told him with a small, watery smile.

"When you're done with the meeting, let me take you to get something to eat. Get something hardy in you. You have to make some time…"

"You should just go to Queenie and Jacob's place, all right?" she said as she stood up and walked towards him. She bent to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll have a better idea of a timeline after I talk with Madame Picquery. I'll also know if I'm going with the first groups or not," she said.

"Going?" Newt said.

"We're breaking down into smaller groups that will be joined by other Aurors from across the globe to find Grindelwald overseas. I think I should lead a group myself, but the others here think I should stay back. Madame Picquery will give her thoughts today. The first delegation leaves tomorrow."

"Were you going to tell me all this if I hadn't shown up here today?" he asked.

Tina sighed. "Newt…"

"I see. You just thought I should be kept in the dark?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That isn't the case at all, Newt."

"Goldstein! Come on!" a voice in the hall called to her.

"I have to go. Please, just go see Queenie and Jacob. They could do with seeing you, too," Tina told him. "I'll be over later."

Newt stared down at the ground. "All right," he said quietly.

Tina hurriedly scribbled the address down on a scrap of paper and tucked into his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Newt knew he didn't have a place at MACUSA, but he still felt like he was being sent away. He nodded and tucked the piece of parchment into his trouser pocket.

"I don't know when I'll be there, but I will go home tonight, I promise," Tina told him firmly. "I love you," she said before heading out the door.

"I love you, too," he replied, but she was gone.

…

Queenie and Jacob both looked relieved to see Newt when they opened the door. Both of them pulled him into hugs, as if they were holding onto him for dear life.

"Tina's not lookin' so good lately," Queenie said in response to Newt's thoughts.

"No," he agreed.

"She had Madame Picquery herself put me on Maternity leave. The baby ain't due for six more months but I'm not allowed at the MACUSA building," she said.

"Well, you look well," Newt said awkwardly. He had no idea what to say to a pregnant woman. But despite her unhappiness with her sister and the work situation, she did have a glow about her.

"Aw, Newt, you think so?" she said with a smile.

"Tina hasn't told us much of what's going on down there and she ain't been home in days…" Jacob told Newt.

"Yes, I was just there to see her. She had barely any time to talk."

"It's Grindelwald isn't it?" Queenie asked.

Newt knew he couldn't hide his thoughts from her, but he looked down at his feet.

"She's going to have to go fight, isn't she?" Queenie asked him again.

"I don't know, I really don't," Newt replied. "She didn't tell me much either."

"She got a broken wand that was blood-covered?" Queenie asked, clearly shocked. "Newt?" she asked when he didn't answer her. She'd stopped reading his thoughts and the both of them simply shared a look.

"You – are you hungry, Newt?" Jacob asked him.

"I'm not so much, really," he said. "And perhaps I should find a hotel room to keep out of your hair…"

"No, no, no, that won't do," Queenie said. "You and Teen will bunk together?" she asked.

"If you don't mind. I don't want to be any trouble though," he said.

"You're family…well, nearly," Queenie said. "You are _not_ trouble."

The two of them gave each other a small smile.

"C'mon, I'll give you a tour of the place," Jacob said. "Queenie, why don't you go lie down for a bit. I'll bring you some tea."

Queenie didn't argue this time. She just headed to back of the apartment.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" Jacob asked when the door to the bedroom had closed.

Newt nodded and could not meet Jacob's eyes.

"I don't' know what exactly will happen."

"Queenie doesn't talk much about Grindelwald. Can you – can you tell me about him?" Jacob asked.

"I suppose you _should_ know," Newt nodded. "You're in this with us now. Let's go in the kitchen and I can tell you what you know while you make Queenie that tea."

He removed his coat and placed it over his arm as Jacob led him to the apartment's small kitchen.

"So how long are you in town for?" Jacob asked trying to make small talk.

Newt sighed. "Well, it's uncertain, actually. My contract was changed. I have to have a six new creatures for a second edition due in a years' time. Which, I have a few in a mind, but…"

"You might have to go fight, too?" Jacob asked.

Newt nodded. "Yes, I will go if I'm permitted," he said.

"So, Grindelwald, he…"

"He's a dark wizard. You saw for yourself how vicious he is," Newt said. "The Statute of Secrecy was put into place because of how Muggles, or No-Majs – ended up turning on the use of magic. It was meant to protect witches and wizards. Grindelwald clearly feels as though our secrecy translates to fear. Which, in some cases I'm sure it does, but it's really meant to keep order. Muggles and wizards are still human and no life is better than the other. But Grindelwald, he's always felt like that is untrue. He seeks to eliminate the Statute of Secrecy and to proclaim wizards as higher beings, and I would assume, to enslave the non-magic people of the world."

Jacob drank all of it in; nodding slowly as Newt spoke.

"I would go so far as to say that most wizards do not agree with Grindelwald. We seek to live in harmony with Muggles. But, Grindelwald has still managed to amass a following of those who feel they are oppressed."

"How does a wizard learn dark magic?" Jacob asked.

"One must train in it, but most have a natural predisposition for it. Grindelwald sought out the dark magic and taught himself."

"Oh."

"But you shouldn't worry too much, Jacob. Professor Albus Dumbledore, one of the wisest men I know is incredibly gifted as well and can combat the dark magic that Grindelwald wields. Both Dumbledore and Grindelwald can do wandless and wordless magic. Those are two of the most difficult things to harness."

"Can you…"

"On the rare occasion. But I'm more suited to my charms," Newt said. "Queenie never told you really anything about magic?"

"I never really asked her," Jacob said.

Newt nodded. "All right, well, what else would you like to know?" he said with a small smile, the mood lifting somewhat.

"Can you fly?"

"Only with a broomstick," he said. "But I don't care for it much."

"How did you know you were a wizard?"

Newt laughed. "When I was four, apparently, I accidentally blew up all of my mother's nice dishes. Luckily, my mother has always been excellent with a _reparo_ charm. Most children born in wizarding families continue on the magical lineage. The progeny of magical families that do not possess powers are referred to as squibs," Newt said.

"A squib, huh?" he replied. "Do you think our kid, Queenie's and mine, I mean, do you think they'll be a wizard?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, mate," Newt said, putting a comforting hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I don't suppose it will matter much to you, will it?" Newt asked. "You love him or her just the same."

"Oh yeah, of course!" Jacob said. "But I guess I just wanna be prepared in case it turns me into a sheep or something."

"Good thing about underage wizards is their magic doesn't tend to stick," Newt said. "But Queenie will always be there to right the situation, I should think," he laughed.

…

Tina arrived back to the Kowalski apartment just after midnight. She was exhausted and hoped that no one was going to want to talk with her. Tina knew that Newt would have filled them in on what was going on at MACUSA and she knew Queenie would be more upset now than ever.

Thankfully, the lights were all out in the apartment when she entered, save for the sliver of light coming from the room she'd been using. She silently slipped off her shoes and moved toward that tiny amount of light.

She anticipated that she'd find Newt awake waiting for her, pacing, as he'd done at St. Mungo's but he found only the bedside lamp on and the case open at the foot of the bed.

As she had done before, she stepped carefully into the case and took the ladder slowly down.

Newt was not in the shed, so she pulled on her boots that were precisely where she'd left them and walked out into the expanse.

She surveyed the area, looking for signs of Newt and finally saw the top of his head near the Erumpent.

"You know, it's much after your bed time, Mr. Scamander," Tina said, in an attempt at lightening the mood.

Newt turned and gave her a weary smile.

"I'm – I'm sorry I had to send you away today. I just couldn't…"

"I'm not mad at you, Tina," Newt replied softly.

"You're not?"

"How could I be? You have done nothing wrong. In fact, you should be upset with me: coming in unannounced.

Tina shook her head and smiled. "You coming into my office today, well, yesterday, was just what I needed, Newt. I…"

They moved toward one another until the two of them were embracing tightly. They stood, holding each other for a long time, letting the contact between them relax them.

When Newt finally spoke, his spirits had somewhat lifted.

"Jacob asked about magic today and I told him. I know that I broke the law, but…"

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Tina said. "Besides, he's married to Queenie. She would tell him, too."

"He's worried that their future son or daughter will use magic on him," he told Tina as he squeezed her hand.

"Well, Queenie's been using a charm to fix his hair every day…" Tina said with a laugh. "So, do you want to talk about this now?"

"When do you leave?"

"I don't. At least, not yet. President Picquery has decided that I will remain here for the time being. I am to continue to train more Aurors and the team leaders will take their delegations overseas to join with the other ministries to find Grindelwald. But that's just until we have enough trained and ready to go."

Newt nodded.

"You wanted to go," Newt said.

Tina shrugged. "Yes and no. I don't want to send my team off without me, but if I went, I think I'd be a liability for them in the field."

"You know very well that isn't true," Newt told her.

"I feel terrible that they're going and I'm not. But Madame Picquery thinks it would be safer for me to stay back as long as I can. And perhaps if I'm being watched by someone, well, Grindelwald will be too distracted to notice that the other Aurors are closing in on him."

"You're bait? The President wants to use you as bait?" he asked.

Tina nodded. "Kinda, yeah," she said. "Can we talk about anything else now, Newt?" she asked in a pleading tone. "Do you need help taking care of the creatures or…"

"I'm actually all done. I was just waiting for you to get here. Bed, perhaps?"

"Let's stay down here tonight. On the cot?" she suggested.

"Why…"

"Please?" she asked.

He gave her a curt nod. He wasn't about to tell her no. He held her hand tightly and the two of them retired to the shed and closed both doors, so they could have some uninterrupted sleep. Tina and Newt fell into the cot a moment later and before he could say anything, Tina's face was buried into his chest and she was fast asleep.

…

Author's Note: So what do you think? Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: so the last chapter was heavy. So, I have this chapter for you (and me). I hope you all like it!

Chapter Eleven

Newt awoke slowly to a scratching sound that seemed far off in the distance. For the briefest moment, he was unaware of where he was. However, he was aware of the warm body that lay on his right arm and was snuggled into his side. He opened one eye and couldn't help but grin. Tina was still sound asleep and he used his free hand to reach for his pocket watch. It was seven in the morning already.

He had all but resolved to go back to sleep and enjoy the alone time with Tina when he heard the faint scratching sound again from the other side of the shed door. He knew that it wasn't going to stop until he went out to feed the creatures.

"Tina," he whispered. He only wanted her to shift slightly so he could get up.

She mumbled something incoherent and snuggled into him further causing Newt to chuckle. He didn't want to move either, but the scratching on the door continued.

"Tina, I need my arm, love," he said. "The children seem to want their breakfast."

"Tell them to make it themselves," she mumbled.

Newt chuckled again and gently extricated his arm from under Tina's shoulders to regretfully leave the cot. Normally, he didn't mind getting up to feed the creatures, but that particular morning he only wanted to stay right where he was.

He had his hand on the doorknob when he noticed that Tina was watching him through half-lidded eyes.

"Wh-where are you going?" she asked in a sleepy, yet disappointed tone.

"To tend to the creatures. I will return as quickly as possible, my love," he replied with a smile.

"Okay," she said tiredly before drifting back to sleep.

Newt laughed and exited the shed.

He looked down at the Niffler, who apparently was the guilty creature.

"You couldn't have waited one more hour?" Newt said as he looked down at the creature with an amused look.

The Niffler sat up on its haunches and shrugged at Newt.

"All right, let's get you all something to eat, then," he said as he glanced around at the creatures that were all waking up.

Newt made short work of his usual morning routine and walked back to the shed. Tina was now sitting up on the cot, still bleary-eyed, but looking semi-awake.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Good morning to you," Newt replied.

She stretched and made a half-hearted attempt to tame the soft curls falling around her face.

"You should go back to sleep," Newt said. "Send an owl in and tell them you're ill."

Tina smiled a little sadly. "I can't, though. Some of the team is leaving today. I have to be there."

Newt said nothing.

"I do have to go in. At least until the delegation is on their way."

"I suppose you're right," he said.

"You suppose?" she replied.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Better than I have in ages," Tina replied. "But I think you know that. _And_ I think you're pretty proud of that," Tina told him.

Newt shrugged and tried not to grin, but it was nearly impossible. He simply gave up instead.

"So, you got your contract changed. How long do you have until the next manuscript is due?" Tina asked.

"A year. A year to find six new beasts and include my research," he said. "Shouldn't be too difficult, unless, you know…"

Tina nodded and patted the cot next to her. Newt crossed the small space and sat down. Once he'd joined her, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Someday, we'll be sitting on a porch somewhere just like this," Newt said, wrapping one of his long arms around her.

"Do you promise?" Tina asked.

Newt laced the fingers on his free hand with Tina's. "I do," he nodded. I promise that you and I and Queenie and Jacob, we'll all grow old together and I don't know what else. But yes, I do promise, Tina."

He lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to the back of hers.

"What time do you need to be in?" Newt asked.

"Ten," Tina said. "At the latest," she said, not moving.

"We could have breakfast," he suggested. "I have a kettle down here somewhere…"

"Or we could stay here, like this," Tina said.

He nodded. "I like that idea best," he told her.

And that is what they did until Tina _had_ to leave for work. The two of them emerged from the case and found Queenie looking rather sickly on the sofa.

"Queenie, do you…" Newt began.

She waved her hand limply. "I'll be fine. I just need to get over today's bout of morning sickness. And heartburn. And headache," she said, listing her ailments.

Newt gave her a sympathetic look.

"You wanna stay and take care of Queenie today?"

Newt looked at her and then to Queenie.

"I _do not_ need to go to a Healer," she told Newt after reading his mind. "And I'm _not_ going," she said petulantly.

"She's never been a big fan of Healers," Tina said as explanation. "She only goes when I _make her_ ," she said in her older sister tone of voice.

Newt was trying to not think, but the green of Queenie's face concerned him.

"I know I'm green, Newt," Queenie said in an annoyed voice. "But being nauseous is normal for pregnant women."

Newt's eyes found the ground as he nodded. "Yes, yes, I do remember something about that," he said trailing off.

"I'm sorry, Newt. It's not your fault and I shouldn't be short with you," she said softly. "I'm just all outta whack."

"You gonna be all right?" Tina asked, ignoring the whole thing.

Queenie nodded. "I'm just complaining, I'll be fine. I've had my tea and…"

She stopped short and bent to wretch into the bucket next to the sofa.

Newt made a horrified face and Tina moved to her sister's side.

"You told me it was getting better, Queenie. It clearly isn't. You don't need to lie to me," Tina said.

"You have enough going on without me needing you to hold my hair back when I'm sick all day," Queenie said.

"I'm going to go into MACUSA, see the first team off and I'll be back to take you in to the Healer. Newt, would you mind staying with her until I can get out of work?"

Newt nodded once. "Of course, I can bore you to tears with my book," he smiled.

Queenie managed a small smile.

Tina bent down and kissed her sister's clammy forehead. "You be good for Newt, all right?" she teased. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She turned to Newt.

"Don't let her trick you," Tina said before kissing him on the mouth.

Newt wanted to hold onto her and keep her to himself all day, but he knew better than to try to stop her.

"I will see you later," Tina said.

"Bye," Queenie said in a fake-annoyed tone with a smile on her face.

Newt and Tina shared one last look and with a pop, Tina was gone.

Queenie made eye contact with Newt the second her sister was gone and it made Newt blush red.

"Mr. Scamander, that is my sister you're having those thoughts about!" she joked and made him turn even redder.

"I-I-I, um, well…"

"Hey, I'm just teasing ya!" Queenie said. "Sometimes a girl has to make her own fun!"

Newt shook his head. "I'm not going to even bother to tell you to stop reading my thoughts. I know you won't."

…

An hour later, Tina was standing alongside President Picquery as the three Aurors prepared to leave. They would go to the Ministry in London and join with their delegation. Then they would be going undercover.

"We are incredibly thankful for what you all are about to do," Madame Picquery said. "We know that this is a great sacrifice and is not being taken lightly. This is what you've trained for. And I know that you will be successful. Would you like to say anything, Miss Goldstein?"

"I just, I would also like to say thank you to all of you for what you're doing. You've all worked so hard and you're great Aurors and well, just, thank you," Tina said.

She still felt guilty for not going with the three members of her team, but she had to do what Madame Picquery has decided. Tina smiled proudly at her team that was nearly ready to leave.

"Miss Goldstein, before I leave, could I – could I speak with you privately?" Alan Weddle asked.

Tina nodded. They hadn't spent much time talking since the night he'd asked her out. She wasn't mad at him, but he seemed embarrassed and she didn't want to push him.

Tina followed him to the corner of the room and smiled pleasantly.

"I just – thank you for not being upset with me in my drunken state, Miss…"

"You can always call me Tina, and it's no problem. You didn't know I was engaged. It's all right. No harm done. You take extra care when you're out in the field, all right?" she asked.

"Will you write to my mother for me?" he asked as he held out a piece of paper. "I haven't told her that I'm going and well, I don't want to worry her. But, she _should_ know, you know? And, then, if something happens to me…?"

"You will be just fine," Tina said, cutting him off. "You are an excellent wizard and a skilled Auror. You are going to make us proud over there," Tina told him.

"Please just make sure my things get back to my mom? Just in case?" he asked.

Tina nodded. "I'll be sure to take care of things should the need arise," she said with a smile. "You'll all be home in no time."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't believe her and there was no use that she could keep trying. Alan nodded and turned back to the other two Aurors that he would be traveling with. Tina read the paper in her hand and then tucked it into her pocket.

After ten more minutes of instructions and goodbyes, the three Aurors, two male and one female, were on their way via portkey.

"You wanted to be with them," Madame Picquery said to Tina when they were the last two left in the conference room.

"Yes and no," she said. "I feel guilty because I feel like I should be going with them, but with Queenie still getting sick every day and Newt back in New York…it's probably all for the best, really."

"Mr. Scamander has returned? Has he brought the case with him?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Well…"

"Make certain that it remains closed at all costs."

"Of course," Tina said, nodding vigorously.

"I am sorry to hear that Queenie still isn't feeling well," Madame Picquery said.

"About that – could I – _may I_ take the remainder of the day off so I can take her to the Healer? She won't go unless I take her. She's so stubborn…"

"I wonder where she got that from," Madame Picquery smirked slightly. "Yes, I think you should. Get her well again. I think you've earned some time outside this building," she said. "Just don't get too used to it."

"Thank you," Tina replied before dashing out of the conference room.

She apparated back into the Kowalski apartment only moments later. She didn't have to look too hard to find Newt or Queenie; they were both fast asleep, Queenie on the sofa, Newt in an armchair with a rather battered looking copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ open on his chest.

Tina decided to let the both of them continue their naps and she moved through the apartment as quietly as possible to the bedroom that she'd been using. She had a letter to write anyway.

…

Author's Note: You all know what to do! #newtinafluff


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"So, what do you think?" a woman in a long black dress said to the both of them.

Tina and Newt were attempting to find an apartment even though Jacob and Queenie insisted they could stay with them as long as they needed. It had been two weeks since Newt had arrived in New York and Tina knew they would need to get into their own space sooner rather than later.

This apartment wasn't that far from the MACUSA building and it was only a twenty minute walk from Jacob and Queenie's place. It was the third floor of the building and it took up the whole floor. It was at the top of their budget, so they could swing it, but they were going to need to talk about it.

"Would you mind, Mrs. James, if Tina and I talked, just the two of us, for a moment?" Newt asked.

The woman fixed them with a look and combined with her grey hair pulled into a tight bun and thick-rimmed glasses, she seemed incredibly stern.

"How long did you say you've been married?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, we're _engaged_ to be married," Tina said.

The woman didn't even try to hide the disgusted and horrified expression that came to her face.

"Oh, no, no, that won't do. I cannot allow an unmarried man and woman to live in sin under my roof," she said. "No, no, no."

Newt had an amused expression on his face as he looked over to Tina. She couldn't suppress her own giggle.

"You think this is funny? I assure you that it is not!" James said.

"Well, we do thank you for your time, Mrs. James," Newt replied politely. "We will see ourselves out," he said. He held out his arm and Tina linked her hand through.

"Have a wonderful day!" Tina called in a sarcastic tone.

When they were outside, Newt looked back up. "That is most unfortunate. I think I liked that one."

Tina nodded. "I know. It would have been nice. It was at the top of the budget though. And we'd have to be extra careful since she's not a wizard," she said. Tina noticed the woman in one of the windows and she waved. The woman huffed and disappeared from the window.

"I'm sorry for being rude," Tina said, shaking her head. "I just…"

"I agree, Tina. I do agree," Newt said. "But we are running out of options."

Tina blew out a breath. "I know. I'm being too picky."

"Oh, this is on the both of us, love," Newt said as they walked towards a café.

Tina giggled.

"What?" Newt asked.

"I, um, well, I like when you call me _love_ ," she said, her cheeks pink.

Newt felt his heart swell and he searched for something to say in reply. His mind had gone blank so he simply stopped her so he could kiss her. It was chaste, but still got the message across.

They smiled at one another before continuing to the café.

It had been thirteen days since the Aurors had left for Europe and while they had only received a minimum amount of communication, Madame Picquery insisted that life should continue as normal, or as normal as it could. So this was why, in her off-time, Tina was looking at potential new apartments.

So far they'd seen seven apartments, counting the one today and they didn't really care for any of them. They both missed the cottage in England.

"You know, we could just stay with Jacob and Queenie," Newt said, over his cup of tea.

Tina sighed as she looked down into her coffee. She didn't actually want to live with her sister forever. And she knew it actually wouldn't be _forever_ , but she was having a hard time staying in good spirits about it all.

"Well, yes, but…in a few months' time there will be a baby Kowalski, too," Tina said.

"Yes, I had considered that," Newt said. "Perhaps we should compromise on one of the flats we've seen? It's not a permanent home we're looking for anyway."

"Yes, yes, that's probably what we should do," Tina said. "And that would…"

"The other one closest to MACUSA?" he asked.

"It was run by a wizard. I would be safe there when I'm by myself," Tina said.

Newt looked confused. "What do you mean? Why would you be alone?" he asked.

"If I can't go with you on your research trips, Newt, I might have to stay behind for MACUSA," she told him and she didn't like the disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, of course," Newt replied in a quiet tone. "I hadn't really considered that aspect."

"Nothing is set in stone, Newt," she said. "You haven't even started making firm plans yet, have you?" she asked.

"No, no, I haven't," Newt replied.

"There's a lot we haven't talked about, I suppose," Tina replied.

"I've just always thought we'd sort out details if and when situations came up," Newt shrugged. "Because worrying only means you suffer twice," he smirked and in turn, Tina chuckled.

"We've done all right so far, I suppose. And I certainly didn't plan any of it," she said.

"So, perhaps we go back by the other flat and see if we can rent it?" Newt asked.

Tina smiled. "Sounds good to me."

…

That night, over dinner, Tina and Newt shared the good news of their upcoming move to Jacob and Queenie.

"Well, that's terrific! Ain't that great, Queenie?" Jacob smiled. He looked to his wife who had a blank face.

Newt had avoided her until they'd sat down for dinner and it appeared that Queenie did not like that she had been caught off-guard.

"Queenie?" Jacob said. "C'mon, Queenie, honey, don't you think it's great?" he asked.

"Sure," she said curtly. "It's great."

Newt and Jacob shared a sympathetic look as they prepared for what was about to happen between the two sisters.

"Queenie," Tina said calmly. "I'm not doing this tonight. I know you're not happy, but Newt and I weren't going to stay forever. You know that. And we aren't leaving town, at least not for now," she said.

It sounded like she'd been preparing this script in her head for a while, but it sounded very sincere. Newt reached out and took Tina's hand in his.

"We are incredibly grateful that you and Jacob opened your home to us and a crazy case full of creatures," he said.

"We understand, buddy. Don't we, Queenie?" Jacob asked as he looked over to his wife.

"I'm still going to be your older sister. And this way we're on the same continent. We'll be there for you when the baby comes and I'm going to still force you to your healer visits," Tina said.

A silence fell over the room while the three of them waited for some kind of reaction from Queenie. She was silent as she looked to each face in turn.

"You all want me to have some sorta meltdown, don't you?" she asked.

Jacob sighed, but did not reply. Newt decided that his shoelace needed some extra attention and he bent down to tend to it and Queenie and Tina stared at one another.

"Like I said, I'm not trying to upset you, but this was not a permanent solution. So please, just be happy for us?" Tina asked.

Queenie's bottom lip quivered. "Of course I'm happy for you two!" she exclaimed. "I just – I just had hoped it was going to be a lot longer before you and Newt moved out. I had been hoping you would stay until the baby was born, actually."

"Well, I assure you, Queenie," Newt began. "I will not be keeping Tina from you. I rather thought we would all always see a lot of each other," he told her.

Queenie sighed sadly, but put a smile on her beautiful face. "You're so sweet, Newt."

Newt blushed pink again.

"Hey," Tina grinned. "Quit flirting with my fiancé. You've got your own husband," Tina joked.

The mood had lightened considerably.

"So, tell us about the place," Jacob said.

The rest of dinner passed amiably; Newt and Tina excitedly detailing their new home and Jacob and Queenie excitedly discussing names for their future child.

…

Sometime later, down in the case, Newt and Tina were walking between creature enclosures, making certain that they were set for the remainder of the evening.

"You know, that all went much better than I had actually expected," Newt said as he tossed some raw meat to the Nundu. The feline-like creature pounced on its dinner and Tina stepped back to make sure she wasn't caught in the crossfire.

"Yes, it all went a lot better. I had imagined a lot more yelling," Tina said in a faraway voice.

"What's on your mind, love?" Newt asked after using the _scourgify_ charm to clean his hands and forearms from the raw meat.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. I'm thinking about the new place and you know…" Tina said.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about Queenie's baby and our future, I suppose…" she got quiet.

"What about our future?" he asked interestedly.

"Oh, I don't know. What adventures we'll go on and if we'll have children. It seems…"

Newt smiled and paused his duties to pull Tina to him.

"I think it sounds lovely," Newt told her. "How many children do you picture? I want to hear all about it."

Tina laughed. "You're crazier than I thought," she teased. "C'mon, let's get this done so we can go to bed. I have to be up early for a meeting tomorrow," she told him.

"You're evading the question, my dear," he said as he let her out of his grasp. "And I think you should definitely tell me, Miss Goldstein!" he called to her as she moved towards the Bowtruckles to check on Pickett. He heard her laugh in response, but he got no other reply from her.

…

The following morning, Tina made it to MACUSA for her meeting and returned to her desk to sort out the once-more growing piles. She'd only been gone for the weekend, but somehow it seemed to be totally covered once more. She pulled her hair back and began sorting the parchment all over her desktop.

She was beginning to make headway when an owl came in with another package.

She thanked the owl for its service, pulled a treat out from one of her desk drawers and fed it to the bird before it flew off once more.

Tina moved the package to the corner of her desk and continued on the other memos she had in front of her.

It wasn't until after lunch that Tina moved to the package. She did not recognize the handwriting and immediately she thought the worst. Tina was sick to her stomach that this could be another package from Grindelwald.

She knew she should take the package out of her office, to take it to the other Aurors before she opened it. But her curiosity got the best of her. Tina carefully peeled open the brown paper that the small box was wrapped in and set it aside. She then carefully opened the box, ready for the worst. When she peered inside, a smile spread across her face.

She reached in and carefully picked up a life-sized model of a Bowtruckle, Pickett specifically, and when she set it down on her desk, it sprung to life for a brief moment. A card in the bottom of the box was signed by Newt and it also had a few of Pickett's footprints across it. Tina couldn't help but feel her heart swell when she looked at the small figure. She couldn't wait to get home to see Newt that night.

…

Author's Note: I wasn't done with the fluff. So, I hope you all don't hate me for it! Thanks all! You know what to do!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: You're all so amazing! I hope you do forgive me for taking so long to get this updated. I had a severe case of writer's block and you know excuses. But, here is the next chapter. Hopefully you're all still with me…Please? Thank you!

Chapter Thirteen

Queenie Kowalski wasted no time in redecorating once Newt and Tina were moved into their new place. She'd gotten a basinet and a crib and a dozen wallpaper samples and that was only the beginning.

Now two weeks later, Tina and Newt were getting the grand tour of their future niece or nephew's bedroom. Both of them were trying to feign interest.

"It's great," Tina said.

"Yes, yes, I think the future little one will like this very much," Newt said, trying to make sure he believed what he was saying. He didn't want Queenie to read what he was thinking about, which was how certain he was that he felt totally unprepared to be a father himself.

The front door opened and Newt took his chance.

"I'm going to go speak with Jacob. Please carry on without me, ladies," Newt said, tipping his head slightly to them. He received a curious look from Tina and he slipped out of the room.

"What was that about?" Queenie asked.

"You didn't read his mind?"

"No, I'm practicing to keep from doing it to him and Jacob. Newt's easier to ignore," Queenie giggled.

"Don't tell _him_ that," Tina said. "I think he believes that already."

"So what's going on?"

"I think this worries him a bit," Tina said. "I don't know how much he's thought about having children and…" she shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not chomping at the bit either, honestly."

"I know," Queenie smiled and patted Tina on the hand. "And that's just perfectly fine!" she said happily before putting her hand on the very slight roundness of her abdomen. "I'm just so happy, Teenie."

"You can say his name, Queenie. He won't appear in your apartment," Tina said. "I mean, probably not."

"All right… _Grindelwald_ …any word from the Aurors overseas lately?"

"We received a short letter a few days ago. They're getting closer – at least they think so," Tina said. "Some of the staff thinks it's reassuring, but I'm not so sure. Yes, it's good that we finally heard from them, but…"

"I know," she patted her sister's hand tenderly. "Are they thinking of sending another delegation? Are you going to have to go?" Queenie asked anxiously.

Tina took a deep breath. "I won't be going, at this point, until a last resort. Madame Picquery has seemed to decide that I am of better use here than leading a delegation abroad."

"I wouldn't take it too personally, Teenie. Madame Picquery always has some kind of a plan for you," Queenie said, waving her sister's concerns away. "Did I tell you that Jacob wants to name our baby Albert if it's a boy? Apparently it was his favorite uncle's name and I don't know how to tell him I can't stand it," Queenie said. "What do you think?"

"I, um, well…" Tina said in an attempt to think. She needed to shift back into sister-mode instead of thinking about work because Queenie was always doing this to her. Tina had grown used to it, so it didn't bother her anymore. She moved her thoughts back to the forthcoming child so she could be happy like Queenie.

"Oh, um, Albert, huh?" Tina said.

Queenie screwed up her face. "Yeah…"

"Maybe you can gently talk him out of it. Or maybe it'll be a girl?" she shrugged.

"I kinda hope it _is_ a girl, you know. Is that awful? I mean, I'll be happy no matter what, but I don't know anything about boys, Teenie."

Tina waved her sister's concerns off. "You're gonna be just fine. And you have Jacob, too. He can help and answer your questions. Probably Newt, too."

Both women laughed. They knew that Newt would turn bright pink if certain questions were asked, even if they were for children and their care.

"I guess _Albie_ could be a cute nickname, though. And it would be a good name when he grows up. But I just keep thinking what the other kids'll say when he gets to Ilvermorny and introduces himself…"

"Well, that's a ways off, you know."

"If you and Newt start having babies, our kids…"

"That's a bit of a ways off, too, you know," Tina smiled. "For now, I think we should focus on _your_ future little one and…"

"Will you and Newt be godparents? I mean, I know it's not something normally done, but Jacob wanted to name you and Newt in case something happens to us, you know?"

"Of course we will, Queenie. You know me and Newt would do anything for you two and the baby."

Queenie clapped happily. "Oh, good!"

"You knew we would, although maybe I should ask…"

"Wait, you think Newt would say no?" the blond woman's smile fell.

"I'm just teasing, Queenie," Tina smiled. "You're more out of sorts today than usual. Are you…"

"So, do you think we should paint it something neutral or just wait?" Queenie asked, changing the subject again. "Or one of these wallpapers?"

"Maybe you should just keep it neutral and add color after the baby is born?" Tina suggested.

Truthfully, it was nice to be distracted from work and everything else on her mind. That morning, Newt had gotten a request to go back to Hogwarts and check into a couple things at Professor Dumbledore's request. He'll be leaving in a few day's time and it was not only uncertain how long he'd be there, Tina wasn't going to be able to go with him this time. Newt couldn't very well say no to Dumbledore and Tina definitely didn't wouldn't want him to. She just wasn't looking forward to it.

"Tina? Are you in there?" Queenie asked, bringing her back to the present.

Tina smiled. "I'm here. Sorry. I was just thinking of something else. I need to remember for work tomorrow. So, you're torn between paint and wallpaper?" she asked, bringing the subject back to the baby.

"You know it's driving me crazy that I can't see in your head. That makes me sound so awful, I know. But a lot of the time, you just keep things in and I got used to looking in. And so did you. So, now you actually have to tell me what's going on."

Tina was grateful for the concern, but she knew that would be just as easy to discuss the baby instead.

"I'm fine, Queenie. Just a lot going on now that we've heard from the team, but it'll be all right. So, paint of wallpaper?"

"I'm really thinking wallpaper," Queenie said as a huge smile spread across her face once more.

…

Out in the living area, Jacob and Newt were seating in opposite chairs, discussing the best-selling magical creature pastries.

"Hey, Newt, would you and Tina think about bein' godparents to the baby? Queenie says it's not something she's used to, but liked the idea that you two would take care of the kid if something happened," Jacob blurted out.

Newt sat in stunned silence. He was touched that Jacob would ask such a thing of him. But he clearly had waited too long to respond when Jacob nervously coughed.

"Or, if you don't wanna, we'd understand, you know. We just thought we'd ask youse two first and…"

"I would be honored, Jacob," Newt said, cutting Jacob off. "Truly humbled and honored," he said.

Jacob let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. For a second there, well, I, uh…" Jacob said.

"I am so truly happy for you, mate," Newt smiled.

"I'm happy, too, Newt. But, you know, kinda anxious. Is that crazy? Isn't it kinda too late to be nervous?"

Newt considered that thought. "No, I don't think so, Jacob. I think that children make everyone nervous. Children made me nervous even when I was a child, but perhaps I'm not the best example there," he laughed and Jacob joined him.

"Newt, Jacob, could you come here and settle an argument?" Queenie called down the hall to them. The men knew they would have to go but shared a glance between them and headed to where they were called.

…

The following morning, Tina awoke to an empty bed. They had stayed late at Queenie and Jacob's place, not having sorted out the wallpaper versus paint debacle even by the time they had left. It didn't much matter to Tina or Newt, thought and even if they came to some kind of decision, Queenie would very likely change her mind the next day.

Tina listen for sounds in the apartment and hearing none, she moved to Newt's office. The case was still closed on the edge of the bed where he'd placed it the night before, still tied up tightly.

She cocked an eyebrow when she heard a faint string of curses from the kitchen.

Tina walked the short hallway in her robe and found Newt fiddling with the coffee percolator on the stove.

"Bugger," he hissed again as she shook out the pain of the burn he'd just received.

"Whatcha doing?" Tina asked sweetly from the doorway.

Newt turned slowly with Pickett on his shoulder.

"I was trying to use this infernal Muggle coffee pot and I keep burning myself. I have less burns from the dragons I worked with…" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you doing it the No-Maj way?" she grinned. "Especially since you don't even really like coffee…"

Newt sighed deeply. "Just to try it, I suppose," he said, turning pink. "And I just wanted to make you some."

"You are such a sweet man," Tina said. "Let me show you. We'll do it together."

Ten minutes later, Tina had Newt educated on the finer points of No-Maj coffee-making and she held her coffee cup in her hand as she stretched to kiss him on the cheek. She felt his face heat and knew he'd turned pink again.

"How are your fingers feeling?"

"I'll be fine. I was just being ridiculous," he said into his tea.

"So what are you doing up and dressed so early?" Tina asked as she got out some eggs.

"Well…"

"Well what?" she turned to look at him.

"I received an urgent owl from Dumbledore. The Headmaster asked him to write me and have me come as soon as possible," Newt said. "I have to leave in about an hour."

Tina's smile fell. "You have to leave today?"

"I wish I didn't have to," he replied.

Tina let out a small chuckle.

"What, love?" he asked.

"You and I will probably always be going in separate directions," Tina said.

"So long as we keep meeting in the middle, I'll be fine," he said. "I daresay Pickett looks downright put-out, though," Newt pointed to the Bowtruckle.

"Oh, dear," Tina said as she looked at the creature who had his leafy arms crossed over his thin chest. He tapped his leafy foot impatiently. "Pickett, what's the matter? You love traveling with Newt," she said softly.

She watched the creature express himself through a combination of squeaks and gestures. He pointed to Newt and Tina and himself and then the apartment.

"No, I don't think Newt can ignore an urgent letter from Professor Dumbledore. I know you like us all here together, so do I. But Newt must go; it's his job," Tina said to the still-pouting Bowtruckle. "I don't think pouting will help either. Don't be down in the dumps, Pickett. You all won't be gone too long. Smile, please, for me?" she asked him nicely.

If a Bowtruckle could roll his eyes and give in, that is what Pickett did. He gave in and gave Tina a small grin before Tina turned back around to face Newt.

He was standing awestruck.

"You…"

"He's not _that_ hard to understand, Newt," Tina said with a sly smile. "Besides, he was thinking the same thing. He wants all of us to stay here as a big family."

Pickett, still on the counter, gave one big affirming nod to her statement.

"I love you, Tina Goldstein," Newt said, not an ounce of shyness in his voice before he pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, too," she said contentedly.

"Do you want me to bring anything back?" he asked.

"Just you and your crazy case, please."

…

Author's Note: Let me know what you think!


End file.
